WE'RE GOING TO PARIS !
by SuperHeroxX
Summary: Alice is bubbly, Mike gets stuck in a coat hanger and Emmet is ... Well, Emmet. Read on to see how the story goes.
1. Disaster snickers

**BPOV**

I was finally packing for our school trip to Paris. We had been waiting over five months, but it finally came around. I had less than ten minutes to cram enough clothes for two weeks into my very small brown suitcase which was covered in dust. I hadn't been on vacation in years.

"Bella, we're leaving for the airport in eight minutes dear!" Renee shouted up the thin staircase. She was always very precise.

Eight minutes to finish my packing. I should be able to make it in time because I didn't have a large selection of clothes like Alice or Rose. Eight minutes and I will be in the car for another three hours before we reach the airport where I'm most likely to be jumped on by a very excited Alice. Oh joy.

Alice and Rosalie were sharing a room and I was bunking with Angela. Only because we weren't allowed to stay in groups more than three and since there were four of us, pairs worked out better than a group of three and one on their own.

We four had been best friends since high school. Even though we all had completely different personalities, it worked well. Nothing stopped us from being friends. Angela was a member of the calculus math club and I had joined the science club from day one. Rose and Alice didn't do any after school activities like us, though Alice would argue with me and say that shopping is one. Rosalie sometimes joined the stuck up plastics at their dinner table to discuss their modelling careers. She was the only one out of all of them that probably had a shot in modelling because her chest was real. Once in a while, Alice would go and sit with the school gossipers to catch up on all the school scandals, which she would then share with us. Neither of us ever thought of it as _abandoning _because it happened very rarely, and nothing would ever come between us.

I realised my bag was too small to fit in all my clothes. It wasn't like me to run out of space for clothes, but I had never really gone away for more than a weekend, so I didn't ever need a bag bigger than a laptop case. Pushing down on the lid, I sat on the case and tried shifting the zip around the gap. It was useless; there just wasn't enough room, so I started stuffing my hand through the gap, hoping to push back the fabric.

"Bella, we're leaving now!" Renee screeched once again up the stairs.

The zip still wouldn't close, so I began jumping up and down on the case whilst still sat on my bum.

"Bella?"

I tried to shout down a reply to her between bounces but she didn't hear.

"Are you okay dear?"

There was no use trying to reply because she wouldn't understand, so started pushing back the material which was jutting out the hole whilst still jumping on the bag. I felt the case starting to slide slowly off the bed, but wasn't quite fast enough to get off, and ended up crashing into the cabinet and landing on the floor, causing the drawers to fall out and bruise my stomach.

I moaned.

Renee came racing into the bedroom after hearing my crash landing. Even though things like this happened to me very often, it never stopped how Renee would react every time I fell over my feet, or stumbled over a very visible cable.

"BELLA !! Stay there, honey, I'll go and get an ice bag."

"No, mom I'm okay. This wouldn't be the first." I managed to laugh and pull myself up off the wooden floor. My back ached and my ribs burned from the crash, but I wasn't going to miss my flight.

Jumping off the floor, I pretended to be completely fine and started skipping down the stairs, bag in hand.

"Come on mom, let's go." She was still upstairs tidying after my little accident, but eventually came down.

"Okay honey, let's get you to the airport." She smiled.

**EPOV**

CRASH !! What the hell was that? I opened the door to see both Emmet and Ben spread across the corridor floor with two metal pans at their feet. They had been playing _PANS _again.

This was a game where we would each steel a metal pan from the dorm kitchen and wear it as a helmet. We would then take it in turns to charge at each other with our heads full force until we had all been against everyone. The person with the least dents in their _helmet _would win, and got to chose who's turn it was to do the dishes. We sometimes played this game with the whole dorm just for the fun of it, but it was usually just between me, Emmet, Jasper and Ben. The pots and pans would be returned of course, but the kitchen staff was always complaining about how their equipment looked like it had been in a battle zone. They never figured us out though.

I didn't understand why they were playing PANS at this very moment though, for we were heading off to the airport to fly to France on a school trip in less than half an hour, and there were no dishes to wash.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked.

"Ermm .. Playing PANS, what does it look like Eddo?" Emmet threw his head back and laughed.

"No, Emmet, he wants to know WHY we're playing PANS, there's no dishes to clean." Ben was a smart lad, I had no idea how he got caught up in us.

"There isn't? So, that means that even if I lose, I actually win?" Emmet looked intrigued.

Ben gave him a funny look and then stood up, walking to me.

"We're just playing to pass time, no reason really. Emmet's all packed, and as you guys are going away for two weeks, I won't have anyone to play PAN with, so we're making the most of our time."

"Oh, well .. Have fun." I smiled and went back to my packing.

I was nearly done, but I also needed to check Emmet's, no one could trust him to pack sensibly for two weeks. Closing the zip on my suitcase, I moved over to Emmet's bag which was lay on top of his bed and unzipped. Lifting the lid, I could already tell I was going to have to re-pack his bag. There were three changes of underwear, one spare pair of jeans and two tops. On top of that, was his play station three, x-box 360, Wii and a DS console. Did he really think we were going to get the chance to play these games?

I began emptying his bag, removing each game one by one and laying his clothes on his bed. Rummaging through his drawers, I found five pairs of trousers and fourteen tops. That would be enough. I hesitated when I reached the top drawer, wondering if I should open it. Would he think it weird if I packed his underwear? I decided not to and returned to his case, if he didn't listen to me when I next told him to pack more underwear that would be his problem. Placing neatly folded items into his bag, I felt something hard amongst the few things that he had originally packed and immediately pulled it out.

IT WAS A TWO FOOT CADBURYS BAR! Stuffed between the items of clothes he was planning on taking with him. I decided against removing it and continued packing.

Finally, I finished and stepped out into the corridor where Emmet was prancing around, wearing the pan covering his face. Ben was gone.

"Hey, Em, you need to pack at least fourteen pairs of underwear otherwise you're going to stink."

He shook his head and waved his arms.

"Fine Emmet, but if you end up meeting some girl and want to smell good, I'm not lending you any of mine." I snorted.

I heard his voice echo from inside his _helmet _which sounded like a 'help', but couldn't be too sure.

"What was that?" I asked.

He tried to say something again, but the pan muffled his words. That's when I realised it was stuck. Ben had given him the smaller pan and ran off, knowing exactly what he would get himself into. I couldn't help but laugh. Placing my hands on both sides of the pan, I began tugging hard, but it was hopeless, so I started twisting it from side to side, hoping that it would eventually slip off his big head. That didn't work either, so I gripped the handle and tried pulling it off with frequent jerks. It wouldn't budge.

"Umm .. Sorry Emmet, we're going to have to take this to the kitchen."

He mumbled something which sounded like a disagree, but I ignored it, leading him to the elevator and taking him to ground level. We were outside the kitchen when I decided to play a trick on him for making me re-pack his case. If the pan wasn't enough, then this would be. I walked behind him, guiding him with a push into the wall right next to the door. His heavy body slammed into the painted wall leaving a dent in the plaster when he fell onto his back.

The kitchen staff came rushing out through the door I should have led Emmet through, and let out laughter they had no intention in hiding at the sight of Emmet scrambled on the floor with the pan still stuck securely on his head.

"We have a problem." I motioned.

The cook immediately understood and disappeared, returning shortly with a bottle of cooking oil.

"I know how to handle this." He grinned.

After rubbing oil on parts of his face that were reachable, he simply slipped off the pan, leaving a very red, oily Emmet.

"Well, at least we know who's been damaging the equipment." He accused Emmet.

I gave him no time to snap at me for leading him into a wall and jumped in immediately "Right Emmet, pack more underwear and you, me and Jasper are on the coach with the rest of them and heading to the airport."


	2. The flight

**Ok, so I hope you all liked the first chapter. I assure you, it takes a while for them to all officially meet, but I HOPE it's worth it :)**

**So, I've had loads of people adding the story to their alert list, but only two people have reviewed so far. I would like more reviews so I know what you guys are liking, and what you don't like in the story so I can improve it. So, review review review !!**

*****************************************************************

**BPOV**

We pulled up into the car park and Renee lead me into the airport to meet the rest of my school. I stood at the entrance when I saw Alice, Rose and Angela all huddled together talking in excitement. Alice had beside her three very big bags. One was pink, another was orange and the last was purple. All were covered in spots and looked as if they were about to burst. Rosalie and Angela on the other hand each had very normal sized bags, (still twice the size of mine) which were both deep red. Renee turned me towards her and gave me a huge hug.

"I'll miss you sweetheart." She said sweetly. "Here's your passport and some money for your trip." She handed me a plastic wallet which had in it my passport, and a wallet which contained the money. "Have fun." She hugged me once more tightly and motioned for me to go.

"Bye, mom." I managed to say.

I watched as she walked back through the doors and head to the car park. That's when I felt someone jump on my back with great force. I couldn't see who it was, but I knew straight away it would be Alice. She was light, and her short black hair tickled my cheeks.

"Hay, Alice." I said, turning around to meet the gases of both Angela and Rose.

Alice jumped off my back and ran in front of me. "I can't believe we're FINALLY going! It's going to be so much fun, and all those French boys .." She trailed off into a daydream.

Angela and Rose both leaned in for a group hug, and we stood there for a moment, taking in the moment. This was going to be a trip to remember.

"Right everybody, stand in line to drop off your bags and we'll set off to the terminal when we're all done." Taz was our French teacher. No one liked her, she was old and lanky, and always looked like she was dressing for a flood, but as soon as we heard about the trip to Paris, everyone started sucking up to her to try and get a place.

There were only thirty places on the trip, and thousands of pupils going to Forks high, so the chances of getting a place were slim. We were lucky to be here.

Mike walked up to me and snaked his arm around my waist. His two friends, Eric and Tyler followed and hovered beside him.

"How's it going Bella?" He asked. "Fancy sneaking into our room one night? I can get rid of Eric and Tyler easily." This he said in a whisper. I was just about to protest, when Taz spoke again.

"Here's a list of rules you must apply to on the trip." She handed out a sheet of paper, causing Mike to withdraw from me to take one. I let out a breath, happy he had finally let go. I didn't like his touch.

"Hey Bella, check out these rules. They are so _unfair_!" Angela came to my side pointing at the list she held in her hand which I quickly read.

_No alcohol in the hotel rooms._

_No swimming in the pool after 9._

_Must be in groups of at least four during day activities._

And a couple of other things which didn't bother me.

What did they take us for? Children? Why weren't we allowed to go into one another's rooms at night? How were we meant to have our dream vacation with Rose and Alice if we were only allowed to see them during the day?

"This sucks." I said dryly.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" it was a high pitched soprano scream I immediately took for Alice's.

"Taz, this isn't fair. How are we supposed to have fun without booze?" Rosalie pouted.

"Sorry Rosalie, rules are rules. If you want to be part of this trip, you must follow them." We all huffed and moved along the line to see our bags off. We then head off to the terminal with the rest of the group.

Sitting in the terminal awaiting our plane, we found ourselves discussing boys. Again.

"I hope we meet some drop dead French guys over these next two weeks.." Once again, Alice trailed off in her own fantasies, probably about some blonde bombshell and a beach.

"I heard there's a boarding school staying in the same hotel as us." Angela added.

"How did you find that out?" Rose asked.

"I just know these things." She nodded.

"Well, this should be interesting. I can't wait to be hated by some of the girls. This should be fun." Typical Rosalie, I loved her attitude, but I would hate to be her enemy. She could be pretty ruthless.

"Forks high, line up before me please." Taz motioned.

We all raced into the line, hoping to get seats near our friends.

"These are your plane tickets, I want you to walk down that walkway to the aeroplane, and sit in your assigned seats."

We each took a ticket and followed Taz's instructions. Luckily, Rosalie, Alice, Angela and I were sat together, and we were soon lifting off into dark starry sky.

**EPOV**

"Dude, I heard we're sharing a hotel with another school." Emmet sounded excited. I suppose it gave him more of a choice of girls.

"Yeah, should be fun." Jasper replied. "Do you think they're on this flight?"

"No." I jumped in. "I don't think there would have been enough room to fit two schools on one aeroplane, so they probably took the night flight."

"So they're already there?" Why was Emmet so eager to know about this other school? For all we know, they could be on an educational trip, and in that case, I doubt any of the girls would be of Emmet's standards.

"Yes, they probably are." Was Jasper's reply.

"Sweet. Do you think they know they're sharing their hotel with our school?"

I was just about to reply when something rang in my ear.

"EEEEEEEEEDDDDDDIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Tanya.

"Aren't you sooo excited. I hope we're next door neighbours." She sat down in my lap, completely oblivious to the angry looks she was receiving from the airhostesses. "You three fancy sneaking into our room one night?" She didn't even try to whisper, shouting it out so that every passenger knew of her plans.

"Tanya." Emmet beamed. Then it dropped into a very straight angry face. He did not like Tanya. She was fake, Emmet only liked the 'real deal'. "Get off Edward." He growled. I always appreciated it when he saved me from situations like this. Even though he was very firm with his words, he was indeed a huge kid inside, which Tanya obviously knew.

"Oh, you make me laugh sometimes you know Emmet." She threw her head back in a fake laugh. Fake. Then stood up and tottered back to her seat, applying more red lipstick and blowing kissy faces in my direction.

This was going to be a long flight.

****************************************************************************

**AUTHORS NOTE ! PLEASE READ!:**

**OK, so that chapter wasn't funny at all, but I hope the next one is ;) I already have it written (I've written up to chapter five so far, I'm enjoying writing it), but I won't post it yet because I like to update every Saturday (my fave day of the week :D), and I want to give it some time to get some reviews .. Maybe I'll update during the week if I get enough reviews .. so, PLEASE REVIEW ! **


	3. Pans and Coat hangers

**OK. I gave in to myself. About three hours ago, I said I wouldn't post chapter 3 untill next Saturday, or during the week, but here I am three hours later, guilty as charged ... updating.**

**Hope you like this one. It's slow to begin with, but bets better ;)**

**BPOV**

We would have arrived at our hotel hours ago, but Sian Roberts, our history teacher who also came along insisted we take a few hours to stop at an old cemetery called the Arras. It would have been a wonderful experience if we hadn't all been groggy, tired and very anxious to get to the hotel for a rest, so most of us ended up sitting under the shelter from the sun, whilst Sian Roberts gave Taz a guided tour around each of the grave stones. One. By. One.

Once we got back onto the coach, I fell asleep listening to Alice and Rosalie rating the running squad's 'sexy arses'. The coach seats were fairly comfy and I was pretty happy with my sleeping position, before I heard Alice giggling and a couple of lights flashed before my closed eyes. Lifting my heavy lids, I noticed what she had been laughing at. My head was on the right seat, whilst my feet were resting on Angela's face on the left seat. Her legs were wrapped around my chest and my arms were dangling from the seat. She was taking pictures!

"Alice." I moaned.

"We're here!" She cheered. "Get up so we can go and check out our rooms."

I dragged my limp body out of our awkward sleeping position and got off the coach rubbing my eyes. Angela soon joined us yawning whilst we received our bags and head to the reception area.

It wasn't a five star hotel, just a simple B&B big enough to hold about two hundred guests. The reception was painted in vibrant oranges and yellows, and the wooden floor was decorated with a lime green rug. There were flowers everywhere, around the desk, on pictures, even the couch was printed with daisies.

We sat down on the cool canvas and waited for our room key.

A white coach pulled up alongside the hotel in the parking lot. It was just as full as ours was not long ago as we saw the pupils stand up in excitement, their dark shadows showed me they were around about our age. I found myself eager to meet some of them and couldn't wait to see them pouring into the lobby where we sat.

"Now's our chance to meet some new enemies." Rosalie smirked, she truly was excited.

"Right then, we have your keys. When I call out your names, I want you to come up in your pairs or groups to get your keys and head off to your rooms." Taz had perfect timing. We were going up to our rooms just as the other school were arriving. "Rosalie and Alice."

They both stood up and strutted over to collect their key. "Level five girls, and your room is number 501...Let's see .. Bella and Angela." Angela sprang off her feet, dragging me over with her to retrieve our room key. "You are also on level five, and your room is number 503." That was convenient.

I could see their silhouettes approaching the automatic doors, dragging their suitcases alongside. I hoped the elevator would take a little extra time to arrive so I could see them, but fate wasn't on my side.

PING! The metal doors flew open and Angela pushed me inside. She pressed our floor number and the doors slammed shut once again, making sure I wouldn't get as much as a glimpse of the mysterious figures.

Our room wasn't luxurious. It was very plain and had two average sized single beds and a white bathroom. Nothing special. The TV was ancient, no modern gadget would ever work on it, and the channels were all in French.

I plonked down on the bed which I immediately claimed as my own and threw my bag in the corner. Almost about to fall asleep, I was disturbed by two very enthusiastic screams.

"BELLAAAA!"

"ANGELAAA!"

Rosalie and Alice raced into our room and sprang on top of me, trapping my breath.

"Check out the mini fridge!" Alice screeched "There's beer and everything!"

"We're going to have fun tonight girls!" Rosalie added.

There was a knock on the door and it flew open. It was Taz, what a nice surprise. Not. "I just came to say, no one is to take anything from the mini fridge. Anyone doing so will be sent home." She said no more, ignoring our irritated reactions and swung the door shut with a bang.

"Well that bursts my bubble." Alice complained. "Oh well, we'll get some tomorrow when we go to the Eiffel tower. There's bound to be alcohol shops around there."

**EPOV**

I didn't get a chance to sleep at all on the coach. Emmet was continuously using me as a punch bag, and kept singing _It's Raining Men _by _The Weather Girls._

When he finally dozed off snoring louder than a motorbike, Tanya made her move. She came out of nowhere and positioned herself confidently on my lap.

"Hey babe. I forgot to pack my teddy bear. Would you sleep with me?" She pouted, pushing back my hair. I leaned back from her trying to put as much distance between us as possible.

She sat on me for another half hour chatting me up with even cheesier pick up lines until the coach stopped with a jerk. Emmet snorted and woke up with a start.

"What the hell are you doing here Tanya?"

"I was just chatting with Edward." She winked and strutted down the bus and out onto the gravel.

"Dude, what's wrong with you? You're way too nice."

"Way to point out the obvious." Jasper cut in from behind.

"What are you guys talking about?"

"You hate her, we all do. Why didn't you put her in her place? She was all over you and you did nothing about it, you've got to start sticking up for yourself or the girl's going to take you for granted. You can't just rely on me to swat her away for you every time she comes near"

I didn't reply because I knew Emmet was right. I always depended on him to chase her away, but that had to stop. I couldn't count on him to do such things for me anymore.

I walked off the bus to notice a crowd in the reception area. Could that be the other school? Impossible, they took the night flight before us, they should have arrived hours ago.

Shaking off my confusion, I went to grab my bag and headed to the reception were the last of their school was checking in. We sat down in the flowery seats and waited for our names to be called out.

Something fell on my knee with a thud. Again. It was Tanya. I looked at Emmet with pleading eyes, who was sat across from me, he shook his head and smirked. He would enjoy this.

Tanya licked her finger and touched my shirt. "Let's get you out of those wet clothes." She said in what she thought was a seductive voice.

"Tanya and Lauren." Thank god. She stood up in front of me, purposely giving me a full view of her backside and strode off to get her key. I wouldn't always be this lucky.

Emmet, Jasper and I were sharing a room together and were the only ones in a three, so our names were called out last. We pushed ourselves off the couches and dragged our feet over to Mr. Banner.

"You three are in room 509, floor five."

**BPOV**

I was unpacking my clothes when Angela told me to follow her out into the hall.

"Come on Bella, you HAVE to see this!"

She took the lead and pulled me out into the hall. Mike Newton was stuck to the floor moaning. His head was trapped inside a plastic coat hanger! How did he manage that? Everyone was corrupting with laughter.

More rooms evacuated wanting to know what the fuss was, including a few from the other school.

"TanyAAAAAAAaa." I never thought I'd see the day where I heard a scream which was higher than Alice's.

"Whaaat?" Tanya was very irritated, she sounded like one of the plastics Rose sometimes shared their dinner table with.

"Come out here NOW, some freak has got himself stuck in a coat hanger!"

Tanya came bursting out of her room in excitement. She was exactly what I expected her to be. Bleach blonde hair, long acrylic nails and bright red lipstick. She wore nothing but black lace lingerie and a pink silk dressing gown. Anyone with sense would have made sure of covering up a bit more before going out into a crowd of people.

Mike gave her a hungry look and licked his lips.

"Eww." She muttered. "Lauren, you got me out here for THIS!" And she stomped back into her room, slamming the door with a shudder.

Taz rushed into the scene with a tub of Vaseline in her left hand. She knelt down in front of Mike and rubbed the cream along the plastic coat hanger. She then began tugging on it, but it wouldn't slip off. "I'll just have to snap it then." She suggested. We all knew this was ridiculous, for her arms were skinnier than cheese cutters. Taz gripped two sections of the plastic and tried snapping. _Amazingly _she wasn't strong enough. She began making squeezing sounds and turned beetroot at her attempt to snap the plastic.

"Give it here." Rosalie huffed. She snatched the coat hanger from Taz's hands; Mike's head still stuck firmly and snapped it with one attempt.

"Thanks Rose." He mumbled and trailed off into his room. Everyone followed his lead and disappeared back into their rooms too.

"Trust Mike to get himself stuck inside a coat hanger." I laughed to Angela, turning the door knob and pushing on the door. It was locked. "Oh, Ange, would you mind opening the door with the key?"

"Umm .. Bells, you were the last one out of the room. Don't you have it?"

"No." We were locked out of your own hotel room. "Here we are, laughing our socks off at Mike Newton for getting his head trapped, and we go and get ourselves locked out of our room!"

"What do you mean _we, _YOU were the one who forgot the key."

"Well, this'll give the girl down at reception something to laugh about."

"Yeah, we should get another ke—"

"WHERE IS SHE?" a big wet man stumbled out of a room two doors down from ours. "Dude, you said there was hot blonde out here, where is she?" He turned around and the door slammed in his face. "Damn, I can't believe I fell for it AGAIN."

Angela and I started giggling. He was dripping wet and wore nothing but a towel around his waist. I could tell he was definitely Rosalie's type. Big, muscled, cute and not quite 'with it'. I was too busy thinking about how well they would go together, especially considering his enthusiasm for 'hot' blondes, which definitely fit Rosalie's appearance, I forgot I was still giggling.

"Oh, sorry." He gave us an apologetic smile and returned to the door, banging on the wood with two tight fists. "Eddo, Jasper." He growled.

I heard deep laughter from behind the door.

"Why do you always do this to me?"

No reply.

"Let. Me. IN !! If Mr. Banner finds me out here half naked, he'll send me home!"

"If it makes you feel better," I started, "We got locked out of our room too. But, well, we didn't need any help."

"Guess I'm not the stupidest person alive then." He grinned.

"Well, good luck getting back inside. We're heading to get another key so we can let ourselves back in."

"Think it would be a bad idea for me to go to reception like this?"

"Yeah."

At that, we took the elevator to ground level and picked up an extra key, explaining how we had been 'tricked' out of our room. When we got back, the half naked man had disappeared, whether he had returned to his room or was staying with someone else for a while, we didn't know.

**EPOV**

It was a bad idea to lock Emmet out of our room, because when we finally let him back in he jumped on both beds which belonged to Jasper and me, getting them completely drenched in water which was dripping from his skin. I suppose we had it coming, because we never got away with making fun of Emmet, but one night sleeping in a wet bed was definitely worth humiliating him.

"Fancy playing PAN guys?" Jasper suggested.

"Sure!" I agreed. "Emmet?"

"Yeah, course I do! Let me get dressed first and we'll go searching for the kitchen."

It was hard to find the kitchen, because instead of being on ground, it was in fact on level one! This made no sense, as the breakfast room was on ground. We shrugged it off once we finally found it, and began rummaging for pots and pans in the cabinets. Jasper took the ones nearest the door, Emmet was searching in the ones above the cooker and I got stuck with searching under the tables. There was a lot of clanking and crashing as we moved about the equipment to find what we were searching for, when a young boy about thirteen years of age walked in on us.

We all looked up to see him carrying a pan filled with boiling hot water. Better not get on his bad side, I thought.

"Bonjour." I said sheepishly. He must have known from my silly accent that I wasn't in fact French because he replied in English.

"What are you doing?" His accent was strong, and it took a while to understand what he was trying to get across.

"Searching for pans." Emmet bowelled with no shame in his voice at all.

"What for?"

"Well, you see, we each find a pan from the kitchen and use it as a helmet." I kicked Emmet in the gut to try and shut him up, but it didn't work. "Then, we take it in turns to run at each other, heads first. The person with the least dents in their pan wins!"

The boy looked baffled for a long time, but then shrugged and said "D'accord."

We stared at him for while, wondering if he did just say we could steal pans from the kitchen. Wouldn;t he get in some sort of trouble for letting us? Emmet was the first to start looking again, and soon found one just big enough to fit his head. Jasper and I soon followed his lead and found two other 'helmets'.

We took the lift back to level five and placed the pots on our heads in the corridor.

"So, who's going first." Jasper asked.

"OH, ME, MEMEME !" Emmet was jumping up and down, his pan almost falling from his head.

"I'll go against you Emmet." I smirked.

"Ok, Emmet, you go seven strides to the left, Edward, you go seven to the right."

I made my way down the hallway, counting each stride. When I looked up, Emmet was stood next to me, grinning like a bobcat.

"Hey Eddo, what are you doing down this end, you should be on the right side."

"No, Emmet, this is the right. You should be down there." I said, pointing down the other end.

"No, you're wrong. Look, I write with my right hand." He lifted his left hand up, shaking it in the air. "And that is how I worked out that this is the left side." He honestly thought he was right, so I gave in and walked over to the _right, _according to Emmet..

Jasper rolled his eyes jokingly. "Ok, helmets on securely?"

We nodded.

"On your marks ... Get set .. PAN!"

************************************************************************

**AUTHOR'S NOTE, PLEASE READ!**

**Heyy, please review so I know what you like and what you don't like about the story so far ;)**

**(I got that locked out of their room thing from a real expeirience. Danielle and I were sharing a room in Paris on a trip with school. Something was happening out on the corridor, so we went out to look and got locked out, lol )**


	4. Plans and Pranks

**Thank you guys so much for reviewing! I really appreciate it, so keep it up :) Hope you enjoy this next chapter. The two groups meet all together for the first time :)**

****************************

**BPOV**

"PAN!"

CRASH!

Angela, who was still scratching and coughing, jumped in her bed. For about an hour she had been itching and sniffling, and was now lying in bed with a box of tissues by her side. I was gathering a bunch of clothes together to spend the night in Alice and Rose's room. They had a spare bed, and we all thought it would be a good idea if Angela was left alone for a while to recover, we didn't want to risk me falling ill too.

I looked up, startled. The crash seemed to have come from right outside our room, and I could still hear moaning from the other side. I grabbed my bundle of clothes, said my good bye to Angela and head to the door in my grey Plume sweatpants and a blue T shirt which had a stereo on the front.

I opened the door to a strong laugh coming from the floor before me. There lay two large limp bodies tangled on the carpet.

"Hi, I'm Jasper." A third who was standing up with a pot in his arms grinned and walked towards me, holding out a pale hand. He had fairly long blonde hair, and a completely plain white top which hugged his frame. "Oh, that's Emmet." Noticing that I was still staring blankly at the two people lying on the floor with pans stuck on their heads, he pointed at the largest. I immediately recognised him to be the one who was locked out of his room not long ago.

Emmet waved his hand above his head. "Yo." He mumbled through the pan.

"And that's Edward." He pointed at the other whose legs were intertwined in both his and Emmet's limbs. Edward nodded. I think.

"Jasper, forget your physical needs and help us out of these helmets!" Emmet snickered inside his pan.

Jasper frowned and kicked Emmet in the chest whilst I turned redder than blood. I probably looked like a walking, talking tomato. Not very attractive.

"And you are?" Jasper continued, snapping me out of embarrassment.

"Oh! I'm Bella." I stammered and shook his firm hand. "What—"

"Pan. Don't ask, it's complicated."

"Oh. Well, I must go now."

"Bella, you okay?" Alice skipped out of her room next door and stopped in her tracks when she caught the sight of me talking to a good looking boy. She giggled and linked arms with me. "I'm Alice" she held out her tiny hand to Jasper.

"Jasper." He nodded.

"See you around then. Bella, we've just got a plan from Taz. Tomorrow we're going to Disney Land, and the day after its Disney Studios!"

"Really?" Jasper seamed shocked, and so did Emmet who was still sat on the floor, but was now trying to pull off his pan. "That's where we're going!"

"I guess we'll see you there then." I could tell when Alice was really into someone. She'd giggle, bounce a lot and stare directly into their eyes. Just like she was doing now. That's when she noticed the others moaning on the carpet. Her eyes widened but she soon shrugged it off and dragged me down the corridor.

Alice pushed me into her room and shut the door behind us with such force, I heard it cut the wind like a knife as it closed, and stood with her back against the glossy wood. She had a smirk on her face as she looked in the direction of Rose and I. She was smirking at me.

"He ... Was HOT!" She sighed.

"Who was hot? What happened? How could I miss it! Why didn't you get me?" Rose spoke faster than I'm sure even Alice could!

"Who?" I asked. "The blond or one of the pan heads?"

"The blond you idiot! Wait. You don't like him do you?"

"No...Don't get me wrong, he is hot, but he's not my type. I can tell you like him Alice"

"Are you two going to let me sit here listening to you two completely ignoring me, or tell me what happened?" If Rosalie were a cartoon character, steam would be seeping from her nose and ears.

I gave her a brief description of what happened out in the hall before Alice came to my rescue, and also told them both about Angela and I's encounter with Emmet earlier on. They both giggled in unison.

"Emmet sounds like a doosh bag." Rose added. "My type of guy."

"So Bella," Alice started, "have you met that other one, Edward yet?

"No. He doesn't seem very sociable. Like I said, when Jasper half introduced us he just moaned inside the pan."

"You're probably wrong." Rose stated. "After what you just told us about the crash, he was probably in a lot of pain. He doesn't sound as tough as Emmet." She teased and nudged my arm.

"Maybe he had a head injury from running head on into the big guy ... Emmet." Alice added.

"Could be." I agreed. "We need to know more about the crash. Two guys don't just accidently run into each other head on wearing pans as helmets."

"You're right." They both nodded.

We spent the rest of our first night stuffing our faces with toffee covered popcorn in front of the TV, occasionally slipping in words between chews. Heaven.

**EPOV**

"PAN!"

I cantered down the corridor; head first as fast as I could. I could feel the fluffy carpet pushing up between my toes, and the pressure underneath my feet each time I landed back onto the ground after each leap. My hands were in fists as I moved my arms back and forth in attempt to run faster.

CRASH!

Our helmets collided so hard they almost fused together. Everything was black and I could feel my heavy head spinning inside the pot. The pressure on my skull was unbearable and I could hear a ringing in my ears from the vibrating metal. I was tangled in Emmet, who was also half dead on the floor.

"This is Edward." I could only just make out Jaspers faint words and mumbled. I could do nothing else.

For a while I lay in dizziness, waiting for it to fade away until I decided it would be a good idea to take the helmet off. Gripping both sides of the pan, I pushed upwards with maximum power, huffing which blew back into my face after reflecting of the aluminium.

I heard a strong laugh break through the wall around my head. Emmet had managed to free himself from his helmet and was now laughing at me, for all the times I had made fun of him trapped inside a small metal hat. I rolled my eyes. No one could see.

"We have to get the pan off, I think he's going to faint!" Jasper's voice sounded like it was miles away. I felt him tugging gently on the helmet. "How did he get yours off last time Emmet?"

"Umm... He pushed me into the wall," he snickered. He and I both knew that's not how I got the helmet off, but he was determined to make me pay. "Here, let me, I'll do it." I could practically hear him smiling. He pushed off Jasper's hands and pulled me up, suspending my limp body.

"Emmet, I don't think that's a good idea—"

Too late. I felt his big hands pushing the centre of my back, hurling me in to the wall. It didn't hurt as much as I expected it to, as I was wearing the helmet which slipped off in contact with the plaster.

I stumbled back into the opposite wall and landed on my bum, my head still tight from the pressure of the pan.

"Told you it would work." He really did sound proud of himself. "HAHA! Eddo, you're face is all red!"

"So is yours Emmet." Jasper said dryly, but he was dying to laugh.

"Oh damn it! Not as red as Edward's face though, no?"

"Don't worry, pretty boy. You look beautiful." He hated it when I called him that, but in this case he didn't mind. As long as his face was ok.

"Ok, my turn against Emmet now!" Jasper showed his glossy teeth.

********

Emmet won. Again. I don't know how he did it nearly every time, maybe it had something to do with his weight. Who knows? As a reward for winning, he got to choose the TV station.

"Wii music." Some buff guy he was.

"Emmet, that's not a channel, it's a game. A stupid game too... Why do you like it so much?"

"I know it's a game. I brought the Wii." He frowned, revealing the wires from his suitcase.

"Didn't I take that out of your bag on campus?"

"Yes. And I put it back in instead of extra underwear."

"Nothing's going to work on this ancient thing." I said patting the PRO_line_ TV.

"Move out of the way." He pushed me aside, fumbling with the wires at the back of the TV.

"Wait ..." Jasper paused. "You ... Haven't brought any ... Spare underwear?" He managed to say between smirks.

"Oh, don't worry. I've got two. I can keep sending you guys down to the dry cleaner to get them washed."

"Emmet, there is no dry cleaners."

"You thought you would get us to do your laundry?" I cringed.

"All done." He clapped his hands together and fetched three Wii remotes from his bag. His lack of underwear was not my problem on this trip, and since he wasn't going to help me with Tanya, I wouldn't help him either. "Ok, I'm having the flute. What do you want Edward, the guitar or the drums?"

"Guitar. How did you connect it?"

"I can be clever when it's related to things that are important to me." He snorted.

"Guess that leaves me with the drums then." Jasper smiled.

We played Wii music for at least an hour, tapping our feet along with the tune and nodding with the beat. Although I would never admit to Emmet (because he'd want to play it even more), it was a good game and could get addicting.

"Oh, this is my favourite song!" Emmet nearly jumped out of his skin when Yankee Doodle started playing on screen. We began moving our wrists in the correct movements to produce the song; it ended too soon for Emmet though. "I'm hungry for some chocolate. Is there a vending machine anywhere in this hotel?"

"Didn't you have that two foot Cadburys bar?" I asked.

"I ate that on the plane."

"But, you also had both mine and your cooked meals on the plane!" Jasper shook his head in disappointment. We had tried putting Emmet on a special diet to stop him eating so much food, but he never got fat, only gained muscle.

"Yep." He was still concentrating on getting the movements right on the Wii to perform his best. His tongue was peeping out of his mouth and his eyes were glued to the screen.

We continued playing in unison for a while, smiling, laughing, humming along and even dancing a couple of times. We didn't care what the rest of our dorm back in America thought. Wii music was a cool game; they just hadn't played it enough to develop a real opinion on it.

"Who were those girls you were talking to out in the corridor before, Jasper?" Emmet started.

"Alice and Bella, they're from the other school. They're going to Disneyland tomorrow as well you know."

"I think I met them earlier, when you locked me out of our room in nothing but a towel." He frowned. "The brunette was hot, but I'm not sure about the one with glasses. She seems too smart for my liking."

"Emmet, neither of them had glasses. There was a brunette, and the other was short and had short black spiky hair. She was cute. I thought you liked blondes anyway"

"Oh. Maybe there are three of them. One for each of us eh." He nudged me in the stomach and gave me a goofy smile. "Yeah, I do prefer blondes."

"Hold on there." I was confused, when had they met a group of girls? I had been with them every second since we got here. "When did this happen?"

"Well like I said, I met two when you locked me out, and when we were stuck in our pans, Jasper was talking to two. Bella and Alice" Bella, that's a nice name. I smiled. "We think there's three in all, but can't be sure because I couldn't really see."

**BPOV**

"Do you two fancy pulling a prank on Mike?" Rose's eyes lit up when she revealed her idea.

"Sure!" Alice and I agreed in unison.

"Mike's room is number 510. We'll need some tape, a razor, an accordion file and some shaving cream ... "

**EPOV**

"Hey guys! Let's pull a prank on Tanya!" Emmet suddenly blurted out whilst watching TV after a long session of Wii music. It was half one in the morning, perfect time for a prank. With any luck, both she and Lauren would be asleep so it should be easy.

"Hell yeah! What have you got in mind?" Jasper asked and his eyes widened.

"Uhh. I have no idea."

"Then why did you suggest it?"

"Because she's a skank."

"I have an idea." I winked. "Do you have any baby powder?"

"Oh, I do!" Emmet squealed, shooting his hand up and waving it in the air enthusiastically.

**BPOV**

"Got the hair clip, Alice?" I asked in a whisper as we slowly closed the door behind us. She nodded enthusiastically and held up a grip.

We tiptoed over the carpet. It seemed every step we took grew louder and louder. The floorboards creaked under our feet and I could hear our breath.

Room 509's door opened quickly. No one had come out yet, so we stood still in hope that when they did, we wouldn't be seen. This was impossible, for we were right in the middle of the corridor before it.

"So, which room is Tanya staying in?" A strong voice blurted from the doorway and Emmet stepped out. They couldn't really be sneaking into her room! They looked like decent guys who wouldn't even bother getting messed up in someone like her. Then again, she was blonde.

"Sssshh, keep it down Emmet, if this is going to work, no one must know!" A velvety voice hissed from inside the door. He and Jasper soon followed Emmet out into the corridor to be met with three very oddly dressed teenagers. What can I say; we liked to sleep in comfy stuff.

I wore florescent yellow pyjama trousers which were tucked into bright pink fluffy socks. My top was grey and it had a picture of the cookie monster on it whilst my hair was tied back into a messy bun. Alice had on some very short pyjama bottoms, which were light blue and had cherries all over them, saying 'I love you cherry much'. Her long sleeved top was orange, which had on it bold letters spelling out 'SAVE THE SHOPS!' Her slippers where furry, white, and had two huge bunnies on the toes. Rose's hoodie had an image of a beagle on it with hearts as eyes, and her half length sweat pants were covered in yellow ducks. She was wearing an eye mask on her head and long purple socks which were on the verge of coming off. We all stood stunned holding duct tape, shaving cream, a razor, an accordion file and a grip between us as if they were weapons. 'Caught in the act,' was all I could think.

They looked shocked to see us too, and very guilty. I scanned my eyes over them one by one. They were still wearing what looked to be the same things they were the last time we saw them. Jeans and Tee shirts. Very normal. My cheeks burnt in embarrassment.

Emmet was bigger than I remembered. His large frame and dark hair made him look really buff, I noticed Rose goggling at him. Jasper looked surprisingly calm, considering we had just caught them sneaking into some sluts room. The last one I saw I didn't recognise. He wore a fitted T shirt which revealed every ripple and curve of muscle. His hair was more than an inch long, a beautiful bronze colour which spiked out naturally. His face was perfectly formed but I stopped at his grassy eyes. They were lusciously emerald, and sparkled like diamonds. Dazzling. They were staring right at me.

'Are you an angel?' I thought.

"What?" Alice whispered. Oops, did I just say that out loud?

"What are you guys doing out so late? You look really suspicious." Emmet boomed.

"N-nothing" we stuttered together.

"Doesn't look like nothing." The angel accused jokingly.

"We could ask you the same thing." Rose was amazingly good at covering things up.

"Well..."Emmet begun. "We're pulling a prank on Tanya."

"SSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHH!" The other two nudged him lightly.

"Oh, that's convenient; we're pulling a prank on Mike Newton." I smiled.

"Oh, then I guess we're all on the same page." Jasper sighed.

We headed down the corridor in a group of six, walking lightly across the carpet. Us girls stopped outside room 510, whilst the boys halted opposite at room 511. I started with another idea in my head.

"Ok Alice, pick the lock." I breathed.

She began twisting and turning the black grip in the lock, making small clinking sounds. I hoped it wasn't enough to wake Mike. Within no time, the door swung open revealing Mike collapsed over his bed and his two sidekicks collapsed on the floor. We tiptoed inside. It smelt of socks.

"Ok Bella, you know what to do." Rose whispered, nudging me towards the bed, duct tape in my hand.

I shuffled over to the bed where he lay snoring loudly. He was twitching and his nose would occasionally scrunch, which made me think that he would awake at any moment. Carefully, I placed one of his fingers on his right hand as close as possible to his nose, and taped it securely. The Duct tape covered most of his face, but we would just have to make do. Then, I took his left hand and placed it on his groin. Eww!

"Rose. A little help?" I worried. Rose wouldn't be embarrassed to do such a thing.

"Are you kidding? I wouldn't go within an inch of him if he was driving a sports car!"

"Please Rose." I pleaded, giving her my best puppy face.

She huffed and stomped over towards me. "I'll hold it in place whilst you tape it down."

"Ok." I agreed and began wrapping the tape tightly around his hand and legs.

"Shall we also tape his right foot to his left knee?" Alice suggested. "That way, when he wakes up he'll be hopping around too!"

We giggled together silently and pushed his huge foot up to his knobbly knee. It was hard to tape his foot securely in place because he wasn't very flexible and it kept falling down. Eventually we managed it between us.

Alice reached for the razor and shaved off the inner bits of his blonde eyebrows, leaving only two short lines at the sides of his face. "Ok, now it's time for the foam." She wriggled her eyebrows.

Closing the door quietly behind us, we revealed the accordion file, filling it with shaving cream. We inserted it slightly into the gap under the door and began stamping on it one by one, sending large amounts of foam into Mike's room. 'HA! He won't be able to clear that in the morning!'

'CLINK!'

The boys came tiptoeing out of the opposite room and gave us a thumbs up. It was time for my second part of the plan, which no one knew of yet.

"Has anyone got anything like a long rope?" I asked.

"I brought a skipping rope with me!" Emmet beamed proudly.

"So ... You brought a skipping rope but no underwear?" Jasper laughed at Edward's statement and Emmet's cheeks turned crimson. I didn't know boys blushed!

I'd never known someone to forget to take underwear on vacation with them. There's always a first for everything.

"Can you go and get it?" I asked politely. Emmet ran off in the direction of his room and disappeared behind the door.

"What do you have in mind?" Edward's voice was smooth and velvety as his breath tickled my cheek. He was stood right next to me. Everyone crowded round, waiting impatiently to hear my plan.

"You'll see."

Emmet startled us by whipping Jasper with the rope, shouting "Andale Andale" as he skipped into position. "So, what do I do with this?"

"Rose. You take one end and tie it to Mike's door handle. Emmet, you tie it to ... What's her name's door?"

"Tanya." Jasper shivered.

"Right. Make sure there's some slack between the two doors. In the morning we'll knock on both doors on queue." I smirked. "They'll try to open the doors at the same time, and it will eventually turn into a tug of war between the two rooms. When they're really pulling, we'll cut the rope in the middle, sending both Mike and Tanya flying backwards! ... Assuming it's them who answer the door, but it doesn't really matter if it's not."

"Bella! That's genius!" Alice screeched.

"Hang on a minute!" Emmet protested. "What about my skipping rope? How will I fix it?"

***************************************

**AUTHOR'S NOTE! Please read:**

**Mwahahahha !! You will find out what the boys did to Tanya next chapter. At first, I was going to stop it at **

_**"I have an idea." I winked. "Do you have any baby powder?"**_

_**"Oh, I do!" Emmet squealed, shooting his hand up and waving it in the air enthusiastically.**_

**But then I decided the chapter was too short .. so I carried on, and was going to do an EPOV and reveal what their prank on Tanya was. BUT, I'm going to wait till next chapter.**

**I should stop rambling now. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW !!**


	5. Disney Land

**So, I haven't updated in a long time. I which I could say I've been too busy, but I haven't, I have no excuse, and forgot how much I enjoy writing this story. Hope you like this chapter, keep the reviews coming.**

**=]**

**EPOV**

"How's it going?" I hissed as Emmet attempted to shove the bus pass in the gap between the door and the frame. He ignored me and continued to struggle, sticking his tongue out and creasing his brows. "I don't think that will work. Do you think the girls will have a hair clip we could use to pick the lock?"

"No, if it doesn't work I'll just break down the door." Was he serious?

"Emmet, Emmet, Emmet ... "Jasper begun. "If we knock down the door, not only will we wake up our prey, but we will also get sent home and have to pay for the damages."

"Oh ..."

We stood quietly outside the glossy door while Emmet knelt on the floor trying to force the piece of plastic in the gap with his fist.

'Eeek!'

I looked behind me to see the girls tiptoeing into the grey room opposite, giggling like preschoolers.

"WHAT! How did they manage to get in BEFORE us?" Emmet whined.

"Girls are very devious, don't under estimate them."

I nodded my head in agreement with Jasper. "We should be careful around them. They don't seem the humble girls."

"GOT IT!" The door fluttered open, wafting the smell of cigarettes, alcohol and perfume in our faces. Not a good combination.

Tanya was spread across a double bed, wearing nothing but lace underwear and one white sock. Lauren was curled up on the thin couch by the window, wearing a spotty tank top and red shorts. Bottles were scattered all over the carpet, and a few half empty still on the bed surrounding Tanya. The room was gorged with thick white smoke, coming from the unfinished cigarettes lying on a plate by the bed.

"Damn." Emmet whispered for the first time in his entire life. "What's wrong with these girls?"

"There are no words for this." I eyed the room once more, taking in the vile atmosphere.

"Why does Lauren go along with this?" Jasper was right. She probably had nothing to do with the mess of this place. Of course, she was a slut and a skank just like Tanya, but she was just a follower, scared of Tanya and what she would do to her if she ever crossed her.

"Where's the blow dryer?" Emmet dashed around the room, searching through every drawer, cupboard and bag until he finally found what he was looking for. "You do the honours, Eddo. After all, it was your amazing plan."

"Gladly. But if we get caught, I wasn't alone." Taking the baby powder, I poured as much as I could into the air vent at the back of the hair dryer, and placed it carefully back into the bag it came from. Looking at the state of Tanya, she would definitely be taking a shower in the morning to freshen up. Perfect. When she switches the hair dryer on to dry her hair in the morning, the baby powder will be blown out the other end, masking her wet hair in powder.

"We should put the baby powder in Lauren's hand so that Tanya thinks it's her fault."

"Jasper, you're a GENIUS!"

"Hey, Emmet. I thought I was the genius here." I pouted. "I also brought some gel to smear over that bag she always uses. She'll never manage to remove the baby powder from that!"

Jasper smirked, taking the baby powder from my hand and floated over to the couch, placing it gently in Lauren's hand. I reached for my back pocket and revealed the small tub of gel I had decided to include in the prank at last minute, and began tarnishing the bag in clear goo. "Are we done?"

"I don't think so," Jasper replied, pointing towards the bathroom, his body shaking slightly from laughter.

The light was on, and I could hear the movement of shampoo bottles and makeup bags as Emmet rummaged through the girl's toiletries. What in humanity was he doing? I prayed he wasn't hoping to score a fresh pair of lingerie to add to his collection back home, surely he was at least smart enough to know that underwear is kept in drawers, not bathrooms. Besides, why would he was Tanya's?

"SCORE!" Did he actually find some? Emmet appeared in the door frame looking proud, as if he had made an accomplishment, stuffing something white into his pocket. I wasn't fast enough to see exactly what it was, but they were definitely not lingerie.

"Umm ... Emmet ... "Jasper stammered, he looked rather worried and disturbed. "Why have you stolen some tampons?" WHAT? I thought Emmet had gone as far as he could when he decided to sign up for the cheerleading squad to get a closer look at the girls, hoping to be at the bottom of the pyramid, but this was insanity.

To be honest, he could have been a becoming cheer leader, but the girls must have seen straight through him (as we did), because did all sorts of canny flips and twists. The only thing I didn't see him do in the trials was the splits, which he claimed to be capable of. We didn't buy it though.

"Jasper." He sighed, shaking his head in disappointment and taking him by the shoulders. "You know how we sometimes get nose bleeds from playing pan? Well, a few weeks ago I saw a film called 'She's The Man', and apparently, tampons can help to stop nose bleeds." I pinched my mouth to prevent myself from laughing. He was trying his very best to sound bright, but it wasn't working at all. If anything, he was making himself sound even dumber than he already was.

"Yes Emmet." Jasper spoke in a very slow voice, keeping an exceptionally emotionless face and pausing ever so often. "We both saw that film with you." Pause. "That doesn't actually work." Pause. He rubbed his head. "Viola was just trying to cover up that she was, in fact, a girl."

"I'm still trying it out. You never know, it might work."

Jasper and I both grieved in unison. _'Face palm.'_ Was all I could think.

"You'll be sorry when it works."

"Let's go." I pulled them both out of the room, only to be met with the group of girls we bumped into not long ago.

I noticed her immediately, dancing out of the blackness in her amazingly attractive delirious pyjamas. Her hair was a warm chocolate colour which was tied back in a messy bun. A few stray pieces clung around her heart shaped face, her soft eyes sparking in excitement. She had a plan.

We gave them thumbs up and joined them in the middle of the corridor in a small huddle.

"Has anyone got anything like a long rope?" She asked in her silky voice.

"I brought a skipping rope with me!" Emmet beamed proudly.

"So ... You brought a skipping rope but no underwear?" Jasper laughed at my statement and Emmet huffed.

"Can you go and get it?" She asked politely. Emmet ran off in the direction of his room and disappeared behind the door.

"What do you have in mind?" I stood next to her, awaiting a reply. Everyone crowded round, lingering impatiently to hear my plan.

"You'll see." Her voice was mysteriously seductive without even trying. Something Tanya wouldn't master in an alternate universe. My eyes were locked on her, fascinated by the way her perfect features formed her beautiful face.

I was snapped out of my terrorising stare by Emmet whipping Jasper on the bum with his skipping rope, shouting "Andale Andale" as he skipped into position. "So, what do I do with this?"

"Rose. You take one end and tie it to Mike's door handle." Bella began to explain her plan, pointing at the blonde Emmet was eyeing, obviously Rose, and then to Mike's door. "Emmet, you tie it to ... What's her name's door?"

"Tanya." Jasper shivered mentioning her name. I trembled in disgust, goose bumps appearing on my skin.

"Right. Make sure there's some slack between the two doors. In the morning we'll knock on both doors on queue." She smirked. "They'll try to open the doors at the same time, and it will eventually turn into a game of tug of war between the two rooms. When they're really pulling, we'll cut the rope in the middle, sending both Mike and Tanya flying backwards! ... Assuming it's them who answer the door, but it doesn't really matter if it's not."

I chuckled at the thought of Tanya struggling to open the door, covered in white powder and falling backwards onto the hard carpet. I would pay big money to see that.

"Bella! That's genius!" The small girl with short, spiky black hair shrieked. She was adorable. I noticed Jasper was gazing at her again, like he was when we met earlier.

"Hang on a minute!" Emmet protested. "What about my skipping rope? How will I fix it?"

"It's a good thing you didn't have to break down the door before then, otherwise you would have had to pay for the door and the skipping rope." I pointed out.

"Don't worry, Emmet, we'll tie a knot in it. It'll be as good as new." Bella sniggered.

"Wait a minute, I don't think we've all met." The blonde suddenly looked around us, breaking conversation. "I'm Rosalie."

"I'm Emmet." He jumped in immediately before we had a chance to even take a breath. "This is Jasper and Edward."

"So, are you guys going to Disney Land tomorrow then?" She started as we headed down the corridor to our rooms.

"Yeah, and we're going to Disney Studios tomorrow."

"Coolness, we might bump into you sometime then."

We heard a clicking sound coming from the other side of room 513, and the round doorknob began to turn slowly. Everyone's eyes snapped up in panic, questioning each other what to do. Without a word, we bolted to our door, unlocked it quickly and sealed the door loudly behind us.

"DUDE! That Rosalie girl is HOT!"

**BPOV**

"Emmet was really fit. He's so dumb, which is really cute. He's definitely my type."

"I like Jasper. He's a little shy, but really cool." Alice began jumping in her spot on the bed, causing the mattress to jiggle like jelly underneath us.

Both Alice and Rose looked at me as if waiting for something intriguing to escape from my mouth. What did they expect me to say? _That was a good prank; I can't wait to see what Mike looks like in the morning. What ride shall we go on first tomorrow ... Did you see his eyes? _They were very budding, absorbing eyes. Greener than emeralds which were outlined in a darker shade, deep enough to drown in.

"I hope we meet them tomorrow, it'll be appealing to go around with them." Alice endured, still looking at me rather disappointed. What did she want me to say? I gave her my questioned look but she continued to give me a frustrated one.

"You know what." I yawned, changing the conversation. "I'm tired; I'm going to hit the hay."

"Me too." Rosalie yawned too in agreement. "I don't want to look all tired and blotchy eyed tomorrow when we coincidently 'bump into' the guys." She giggled as she made speech marks with her fingers around the words 'run into', to indicate her meaning.

"Guess that means I'm off too ... I call dibs on the double bed!" Alice screamed and slipped under the covers, leaving Rose and I with the two single beds.

********

Our prank worked flawlessly, it couldn't have turned out finer. I'll never forget the image of Mike Newton lying on the floor by his bed like a dry fish, his hands taped in all sorts of places, completely cloaked in white foam. His face was red, half from tiredness after playing tug of war with Tanya, and half with embarrassment. Mike's eyebrows looked foolish, and his nose was scrunched in disgust. The rest of the room was covered in foam too, which he would soon get into trouble about.

We had woken up extra early to meet the boys between Mike and Tanya's rooms to start the second half of our plan.

"Ready?" I winked. "Now!"

I knocked loudly on Mike's door and began calling his name. "Mike, are you there? It's Bella ..." I knew if he thought I wanted to see him, he'd come racing to the door.

At the same time, Emmet knocked on Tanya's. She was already screaming at her friend on the other side, which probably had something to do with the prank they pulled on her. I would have to ask them about that later.

Both door knobs snapped in harmony, the doors whipping open.

"WHAT?" Tanya's voice was seedy and full of spite.

The rope tightened across the hall, both doors halting half open.

"What the hell is this?" Mike spat.

The two doors swung back and forth in a battle, causing wind to drift over my skin. "Did anyone bring the scissors?" I asked.

"I did." Edward held up a pair of fat scissors and handed them to me, smiling. "Care to do the honours?"

Taking the scissors, I held them in the centre of the skipping rope and snapped it in half. Emmet gasped. Both Mike and Tanya stumbled back into their rooms and groaned. The doors were wide open, displaying them both scrambled on their bedroom floors in bizarre positions. That's when I saw the state of Tanya.

She had fallen back into her designer bag. Her bum was stuck. She wore only a skimpy set of black lace underwear, but most importantly, her hair was drenched in white powder! Her sidekick, Lauren I think it was, sat on top of the bead attempting to brush the powder from her hair. She looked worried and scared, but at the same time, amused.

What a prank. Whoever out of the boys had come up with that prank was surprisingly witty.

"What a douche bad." Rosalie said nothing more, and made her way back to our room in time not to be caught. Unfortunately, we weren't so fortunate.

The rooms evacuated, some were from our school and some from the other. Everyone was curious to what had just happened, and looked directly at the group of six who stood looking highly guilty in the centre of all the drama. Us.

We did our best to give them our sweetest grins, but decided it was best hurry back to our separate rooms briskly.

********

Everyone was amazingly excited, considering Taz kept beckoning us to be quiet , but that didn't stop us from showing our enthusiasm. Angela was still ill this morning, and so had to stay in bed for the day. Hopefully, she'd be better by tomorrow, and could meet some of the interesting people we had run into a couple of times.

Luckily, no one had told Taz that they had found us at the scene of the crime this morning where Mike lay in a foamy room, unable to move. Not many people were that fond of Mike, and so enjoyed the little show we had prepared for them. They probably thought it was us who managed to get him stuck in the coat hanger before, and were hoping for another surprise sometime soon, but frankly, Mike Newton is perfectly capable of trapping himself in a coat hanger by himself. He doesn't need any assistance for such a thing. Everyone should know that.

"What can I say girls, we did a good job of humiliating Mike this morning. Not that he needs our help, but everyone seemed to like our little charade." Rose looked over the seats to where Alice and I were sat discussing the map.

"Who wouldn't like to see Mike Newton curled up in a ball showered in foam?" I said it more as a statement rather than a question.

"So, shall we go and get some food first, and then make our way to space mountain." Alice hadn't been listening to our small exchange, and butted in after scanning the map once again.

"It doesn't really bother me where we eat or what rides we go on, as long as we have a break in your schedule to casually 'bump' into the guys." Rosalie wasn't ashamed of her eagerness. She hadn't been out on a date in over two weeks, which was a long time for Rose. No doubt, she'd be playing hard to get once we found them though.

Alice nodded and continued to follow the roads on the colourful map with her index finger.

It wasn't long after that the coach was reversing into a parking space outside a red and white tent. We were exceptionally close to the entrance, and could already hear the children's laughter from inside the park. The automatic doors opened and we all clambered off the high bus and positioned ourselves in small groups outside the tent.

"Here, I have your tickets." Taz began. "You will each receive one in order to enter the park. We advise you not to go in groups any smaller than three or four, and you must meet us back here at nine pm. You are all old enough to look after yourselves in the park for a whole day, so no misbehaving and no so called 'pranks' like the one this morning." Taz's eyes pointed at Alice, Rosalie and I as we huddled together, trying to hold back our giggles.

We received our passes and headed through the guarded gates into the park.

It looked like the world was made of sweets. Every gift shop and cafe was painted in different pastel colours, and had red plastic swirls made to look like candy canes on either side. I listened as the music drifted around me and swirled in my head, closing my eyes. We carried on up the vibrant street, and found ourselves surrounded by old fashioned toy shops and antique restaurants. The atmosphere was exquisite, like a dream. I felt like a dog being let off a leash, or a gold fish freed into a bigger pond, but I had seen nothing yet. Looking up, my eyes were met with a beautiful glossy white castle. The bright white walls sparkled in the sunlight, causing me to shade my eyes at the view. The structure was staggering, a dozen thin towers stood up at different heights, filling the blue sky with their greatness. Each had a blue roof, which was too shining in the bright hot sun.

Neither of us had said a word to one another since we entered this magical world, we had all been too stunned by the beauty. No wonder children fell in love with this place.

Alice was the first one to break the silence. "MICKEY MOUSE!" I turned my head to the left where she was pointing, and noticed a humongous black teddy bear with round ears, wearing red pants. _So this is the famous Mickey Mouse. _I thought. _Looks like an oversized rat to me._

Alice had always been bewildered by the fact that I was unfamiliar with Mickey Mouse, and here I was, just a few feet away from the hulking black suit which frightened me slightly.

"Let's go and queue for his autograph!"

My eyes widened at the thought of actually walking up to the extensive rat and _talking _to it. Was she crazy? I decided to play it cool, and hide that fact that I was intimidated by a guy in a suit. "Really Alice? The queue's too long, I don't think I can wait that long to get an over sized mouse to write his name on a piece of paper for us. Plus, wouldn't it go against your schedule? "

"Who cares about the schedule?" She whipped the piece of paper out of her bag, ripped it up and let the wind carry it away, running towards the chain of people. "We've got until nine pm, and it's only half eight in the morning!"

Rose dragged me after her and placed me in the line. "It shouldn't take too long." She was wrong. Half an hour later, we were still crouching in the long train of visitors waiting to meet Mickey. It was inevitable, because not only did everyone else want an autograph, but they also insisted on having a dozen pictures taken with the creature. One with just the boy, one with only the girl, one with them both together, and another with the whole family! Why couldn't they just take his name and leave?

My legs started to buckle and my head burned as if I were wearing a crown of fire in the sun. Every so often the snake of a line would trudge on a bit, but not enough to get much closer than we were before.

"Hey, thanks again dude, catch ya later!" The voice was familiar as it roared from the front of the queue, which was a great distance away. "Hot DAMN! I can't believe I got Mickey Mouse's autograph!" Emmet?

I popped my head around the corner of people, searching the crowds for Edward, Jasper or Emmet. They were bound to be together. "I'll keep it somewhere safe."

"Jasper?" Alice squeaked, prancing over to him and pulling both Rose and I behind her, she was a lot stronger than she looked. I noticed the three boys standing by a palm tree in the middle of the square. Emmet wasn't paying attention to any surroundings, pleased with his accomplishment. Jasper's head looked up in our direction, and smiled when he caught the sight of us being pushed around by the lights of Alice. Edward's charming green eyes lit up, blocking any surroundings and smiled. "It is you. Did you just get Mickey's autograph?"

"Well, Emmet insisted we get one. We got to..." He trailed off, not wanting to tell us the rest of his story. I'm sure he had a perfectly good reason for not continuing.

"We were going to get one too, for our friend Angela who's ill today at the hotel. But the queue is way too long; it's just not worth it." Alice was absolutely prepared to stand in line for hours until she found Jasper.

"Where were you planning on going first?" I asked, curious.

"We wanted to go on Space Mountain." Emmet's mouth spread across his pale face.

"Mind if we join you?" Rose shot him an attractive smile. "We wanted to go on that first, until we got dragged into the queue by Alice here." She rolled her eyes and pointed a thumb at Alice.

"Not at all." It was Edward's turn to talk now. "Do you know how to get there?"

I took out my map and pointed at or destination. He came to stand next to me and held the opposite side of the map, following my finger as I ran it along the road leading to Space Mountain. His face was remarkably close to mine; I could see the way his smooth skin pulled at the edges of his mouth as he examined the piece of paper. _Beautiful._

"Oh, everything is wonderfully close, so it should take less than five minutes to get there." He smiled down at me crookedly, my breath hitched.

"All right." Jasper nudged Edward and I to the front of the pack. "Lead us the way." He showed a look of joy and we headed off to the right in a group of twelve.

**EPOV**

Tanya had made her hair a lot worse by trying to brush out the baby powder, which only caused it to cling to her hair even more. She sat directly opposite to me, eyeing my white t shirt and blue jeans. Her hair was tied back for the first time in humanity, but I could still see that it was gathered in tangled clumps across her head. We had done a good job last night. Not only was her hair in rags, but she had also had too much to drink the night before, so her skin was blotchy and she had dark purple circles under her eyes.

She licked her lips and stumbled across the two foot gap between us on the bus, only to perch on my knee. Again. I grumbled and tried to push her away, but she only sat down again, blowing her ghastly breath in my face. It smelt like alcohol, cigarettes and a little bit of skittles. "I've got skittles in my mouth. Want to taste the rainbow?" I almost passed out at the vile smell.

"Get off me." I pushed her back into her original seat. She just smiled and winked.

"Well done, Eddo, you're finally standing up for yourself. What's changed?" Emmet was sat beside me sipping a can of coke.

"What do you mean, 'what's changed', nothing's changed. You told me to stick up for myself because you weren't going to help me anymore."

"Yeah, but I knew you wouldn't actually do it, I was fully prepared to step in at any time. We've been telling you the same thing since girls started throwing themselves at you years ago, and now you decide to do something about it. What gave you the courage?"

"I ... don't know." Strangely, I started thinking about last night, when we were working as a team with the girls to get back on Tanya and Mike. Bella's plan. Emmet shrugged and looked out the window.

Eventually, the bus pulled into a parking lot, allowing us to make our way out into the fresh air. The bus was parked far from the red and white entrance tent, but it didn't take us long to get there, as there were conveyer belts on the floor, which allowed you to stand on them and be carried to the gates.

We received our tickets and made our way inside. Disney land was just how I remembered. The old fashioned toy shops, glittery castle, and of course, Mickey Mouse signing autographs by the green restaurant.

"Mickey, my old friend!" Emmet yelled and raced straight to the front of the queue and lifted the mouse into a tight bear hug.

"Emmet, you have to go to the back of the queue!" Jasper hissed. Emmet frowned at both him and the assistant.

"No, no, no, one person never hurt anybody, right?" The assistant was clearly scared of Emmet; he spoke too fast and was very jumpy, occasionally looking back to Emmet with wary eyes.

"SWEET! Ok, can you just sign this paper here as I say it? To Emmet, my great friend from America. Welcome back to Disney Land. From Mickey. X."

Mickey scribbled on the paper quickly as ordered, and handed it to Emmet, the paper vibrating in his shaking hand. If only they knew how soft he really was, he would have been fully prepared to wait in line with everyone else.

"Hey, thanks again dude, catch ya later!" He waved to his 'old friend' and turned back to us. I wonder if he knew it probably wasn't the same man inside the suit as it was three years ago.. "Hot DAMN! I can't believe I got Mickey Mouse's autograph!"

"I'll keep it safe." Jasper assured him, and stuffed the piece of paper in his rucksack.

"Jasper?" Who was that? "It is you. Did you just get Mickey's autograph?" Alice, the small dark haired girl skipped across the tiled floor, pulling two girls behind her. My eyes lit up when I saw her. She was being dragged by Alice, stumbling behind. Her silky hair blew gently from her face, giving me a fortunate view of her perfect features.

"Well, Emmet insisted we get one. We got to ..." Jasper trailed off, not wanting to tell them how Emmet had threatened both the assistant and Mickey Mouse without knowing, or meaning to.

"We were going to get one too, for our friends Angela who's ill today at the hotel. But the queue is way too long; it's just not worth it."

"Where were you planning on going first?" Bella's voice was like a song, soft and musical.

"We wanted to go on Space Mountain." Emmet's mouth spread across his pale face.

"Mind if we join you?" Rose shot him cheeky smile. "We wanted to go on that first, until we got dragged into the queue by Alice here." She rolled her eyes and pointed a thumb at Alice.

"Not at all. Do you know how to get there?" Even though we had been before, I had completely forgotten my way around the place. There were a few changes, after all.

Bella reached inside her bag and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper, which folded out to be a map. I held the left side lightly, gazing at her milky skin whilst I should have been looking at where she was pointing on the map. Her lips were red and plump, partly open, which she rubbed together every so often. Finally, I gained control over myself once again and looked down at the map to examine the path. Disney Land hadn't changed much at all, only a few extra rides and some theatres. Space Mountain was exactly where it was before, and I knew clearly how to get there. It wasn't far from here.

"Oh, everything is wonderfully close, so it should take less than five minutes to get there." I smiled down at her wide eyes. _Charming._

"All right." Jasper pushed us to the front of the group. "Lead us the way." He showed a look of joy and we headed off to the right in a group of twelve.

*****************************

**AUTHOR'S NOTE! Please read.**

**So, I hope you liked this chapter, it's the longest one yet, took me three nights to write it (the days have been too sunny to stay inside and write). Hopefully, the next chapter will be up by this next weekend. I know exactly where this plot is going, but if you have any ideas you wish to show, let me know and I'll consider them. Keep the reviews coming so I know what you like and don't like. Thanks Xx**

**Review, review, review !!**


	6. Breaking In

**Heyy, sorry it took so long to update, I've got a few GCSE science exams coming up soon, so I've been revising for them**

**-.-**

**Hope you like this chapter. And, I can't BELIEVE I've been spelling Emmett wrong all this time. I've been saying Emmet. Thank's for not going aywall with me. Enjoy.**

**BPOV**

Disney Land was staggering, I had more fun than I could have imagined. Edward was intriguing to talk to; we could have been in an empty car park and would still be able to talk for hours on end. I learnt that they all go to a boarding school on California. It's not at all like the boarding schools we have in Washington; they got to chose who they wanted to share their dorms with after the first year so that they were with all their friends. There's a beach nearby, and a swimming pool on campus! They even have restaurants, a gym and a spa!

Emmett was hilarious without even trying to be, he was quite dopy but in a humorous way. Rosalie was really into him, it was too obvious. She was trying her best to play hard to get, but when he came out with something immensely absurd, she couldn't help but collapse onto him with laughter. She'd eventually realise what she was doing, shift away from him in her seat and flip her hair in his direction.

Take the Annette's for example. After visiting Disney Land, we were given permission to have lunch in the Disney Village. It was filled with shops and restaurants; each had vibrant lights flashing their names into the dark starry sky. We chose to eat at Annette's Diner, which was an immense American Diner decorated in pink and white glossy paint and shiny leather furniture. The waiters and waitresses even wore roller skates and danced on the bar every half an hour to Elvis Presley.

We were stuffed around a shiny plastic table up the metal steps discussing the grievous pranks we had performed that morning.

"YOU KNOW WHAT WE SHOULD DO!" Emmett's voice roared throughout the whole Diner. "Since we are all very crafty and are practically experts at pulling pranks, this one should work out perfectly." We nodded, encouraging him to carry on. "We buy three tortoises. Label them one, two and four, and then we let them loose on the fifth floor. Everyone will go MANIC searching for the third tortoise!" I could tell he was excited now, proud of himself.

We exploded with laughter, including Rose who was practically crying on Emmett. Did he really think his plan was going to work so smoothly?

"You've got this all worked out, haven't you Em?" Jasper teased.

"Sure have!"

Blink. Blink.

"Where are we going to get the tortoises from, arsehole?" Rose butted in, shoving his forehead with her palm playfully. She had clearly broken her 'play hard to get' rule.

He thought to himself for a moment and huffed. "I guess I hadn't thought it through. Well, other than that minor problem, it's a bloody good prank isn't it!

When we got back to the hotel that night, Angela was still sweating on her bed, almost unconscious. We left her to herself for another night to recover. She was in no condition to go to Disney Studios.

Disney Studio's was even finer than Disney Land itself! The scenery wasn't near as charming, but the features were. The rides were aimed more at young adults like ourselves, for example Rock n' Roll a coaster. The line was more than a mile long, but was certainly worth the wait. Alice insisted that she sat next to Jasper in case she got 'scared' and Emmet practically dragged Rose into the harness beside him, leaving Edward and me to sit together in the front. I wasn't too objective to the idea, but unlike Alice and Rose, my hair looked like a bee's hive by the time the ride had ended.

The Tower of Terror was terrifyingly high; we went on it at least five times in a row. The line was mostly indoors, which was gloomy and had green slime seeping through the walls to add to the effect.

I was stood next to Alice, who was clinging onto Jasper asking him questions about the ride (they had been before), when I felt a warm breath on my neck.

"Edward ... " I tittered, turning round to face him and leaned into his chest. Its face was ashen, and its cheekbones stood out from the dusky shade of its rough cheeks. There were cloudy shadows under its inky eyes, and it smelt like face paint and dust. I shrieked louder than a siren and backed away, tripping over a pair of dainty feet. I expected to land on the rocky floor, but fell into two large brawny arms.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward's arms tightened around my waist as I stood up, shaking.

"What the hell was THAT?" I huffed.

"Oh." They guys chuckled. "That's one of the butlers. The ride assistants dress up like zombie butlers to add to the atmosphere."

Emmett paced over to the monster and put an arm around his shoulder. "Hey Jaz, take a picture of me with Bob over here." He beamed and held up a thumb.

"Why do you call him Bob?" Alice cheered.

"Because, he won't talk, won't even tell us his name. And Bob seems to fit him just right." Jasper reached for a camera from his bag and took the picture.

It wasn't until then that I realised how Edward's grip on me felt. He was warm and strong and my arms too were still wrapped around him. My body was tingling from head to toe, giggling at the contact. He looked down at my blush and pulled away, shrugging it off. I wish he hadn't.

We stepped inside the elevator, sat down and fastened our seatbelts. "Ready for our little tradition boys?"

The two others nodded. Edward on my right, started stamping and clapping, nodding to the rhythm.

Stamp, stamp clap. Stamp, stamp clap. Stamp, stamp clap. Stamp, stamp clap. "We will, we will rock you!"

Emmett joined in "We will, we will rock you!" Stamp, stamp clap.

Then Jasper "We will, we will rock you!" Stamp, stamp clap.

Then Rose "We will, we will rock you!" Stamp, stamp clap.

Even Alice "We will, we will rock you!" Stamp, stamp clap.

I decided to join in on the fun and beat the floor in unison, singing "We will, we will rock you!"

Our hands were in the air as we clapped, even when the elevator fell from the highest point and our stomachs tickled inside. Surprisingly, no one else had joined us, and where just screaming like normal people each time the lift went down. They were boring, unlike us.

**EPOV**

Coincidently, Mr Banner and the girl's teacher had both given all pupils permission to explore Paris tonight. We couldn't be in groups less than five, and were given Mr Banner's phone number in case of emergencies. We also had to check back into the hotel by eleven to be up by nine to visit Louvre Museum the next morning. All this coincidence was very suspicious, but I wasn't complaining.

The girls had chosen to go to a club called _L'Eclipse_ in the centre they had found on a map. We were planning tocatch a bus over there when they were ready.

Emmett bashed the door loudly three times on room 501.

BANG! CLATTER!

"Shit, Bella. What happened?" We heard Roses voice coming from inside the room.

The doorknob clicked a few times and flung open. Alice was smirking. She waved her hand to motion us in and closed the door behind us.

"What happened?" Jasper breathed, taking in Alice's outfit. Her dress was smeared in black sequins, and didn't cover much.

"Well, it's kind of my fault." She stalled. "I _may _have _accidently _left my hair iron out after turning them off, and Bella just _may _have tripped over the wire and tried to steady herself on the dresser, but fell anyway, knocking my nail varnish on the floor with her."

I looked around her to see Bella dragging herself off the floor. Her dress was too very ... _Small. _It was a deep blue strapless which had a thin black belt around the waist, and a frill around the hips. Her hair was curled in long locks, shaping her flawless face. She was beautiful.

Emmett pushed me out the way, his arm finding Roses waist. She was wearing the least of all three of them. Her dress (I would call it a t-shirt) was deep red, and only just covered her bum. He was pleased.

******

"Alice, this club is for years TWENTY and over!" Rosalie whined.

"Don't worry. We'll sneak in. I'm sure there'll be a bathroom window out back; we'll just make sure there's no one using it this time. We don't want a repeat of the Club Seventh Heaven act." Alice looked at us. "Are you coming?"

"I'm sure we can get in without climbing through a bathroom window." I frowned, picturing Emmett, Jasper and I attempting to squish through a narrow hole in the wall.

"They're asking for ID cards."

"I think I'll find a way ..." The guard looked just as big and intimidating as Emmett. If we were lucky, he wouldn't be much different.

"Oh, do I smell a bet?" Bella raised one eyebrow. She wasn't even tying to be seductive.

"Last group to the bar buys the winners a drink."

"Deal!" Emmett jumped in, spitting on his hand and reaching out to the girls. They cringed away from it, but shook it anyway and turned to the back of the club.

There was a bit of a line at the door, so we waited for a while. It didn't hold us there for too long.

"Cartes d'identité s'il vous plaît."

"Sorry mate, don't speak French." Emmett nudged his stomach with his elbow.

"It's nice to see some fellow Americans here in France." He said in an American accent. "ID cards please."

"Ehem." I cleared my throat and slipped a ten Euro bill into the guard's chest pocket.

Jasper have me a death stare, as if to say '_What are you DOING'? _I ignored him.

The man inspected the note and smiled. "Haven't come across guys like you since I moved down from America." He closed his hand around the money and stuffed it into his back pocket. "I used to get paid twenty dollars or more by the owner every time rejected a bribe." He looked at us now, his eyes fiery.

I heard Emmett whisper "Oh shit, he's going to kick your arse Ed."

"I don't get that here." He winked and stepped aside, making sure no one had noticed our little exchange."I'm Jacob by the way."

We shook his hand one by one, and walked past him, heading towards the bar.

**BPOV**

"Is there anyone in there?" Alice murmured to the open window.

No reply. The light was on, but there seemed to be no one inside.

"I'm going in. Give me a boost."

Rose and I both held our hands out for her to stand on, and slid her up the dusty wall. Her nails scraped the edge of the window sill. "Higher."

Together, we raised Alice so that her shoulders were level with the opening and held her there. She was a lot heavier than she looked. Carefully, she lifted her weight off of your arms and sat on the edge of the window. Like a cat, she jumped off the sill out of sight.

"Ouch!"

SPLASH!

"Alice, did you fall into the toilet again?" I complained.

"Uhh, not exactly ..."

"Rose, lift me up."

Without hesitation, she pushed her hands under my feet and lifted me up to the gap in the wall. Alice was leaning back against an orange plastic door, her arms down by her sides and her eyes wide, looking in the direction of the toilet. Had she dropped her phone in it again? Or worse, had she ventured into a cubicle which hadn't been 'flushed'.

I pushed my upper body further into the cubicle and looked down at the toilet. On the floor, sat a woman of approximately twenty two years old. She wore a deep purple boob tube, some hipsters and a pair of Dior heels. Her fair, short hair was dripping wet, and her dark makeup running down her face. Did Alice do that?

"Que faites-vous sur le placher?" (What are you doing on the floor?) Alice asked. She was good at French.

"Je veins d'obtenir l'objet de dumping." (I just got dumped) She sobbed. Alice immediately bent to comfort her.

"Can you speak in English at all? I'm not what you would call ... an _expert _in French." Rose moaned from beneath me. I had forgotten she was there. I was probably squishing her.

"I said I just got dumped." She replied in a strong French accent, Alice still at her side.

"If I were you, I'd be out there enjoying it." Rose was now pushing me further into the window head first.

"Er ... Rose, I don't think this is a good idea ... "I panicked.

"Nonsense. Ally will catch you."

Alice stood up and pulled me into the cubicle by my shoulders. I landed on my feet up against her, and brushed myself down. The fair haired woman was still sat on the floor sobbing.

"What happened to you?" I asked, curious.

"Well – " Alice begun.

"Your friend over there landed on my head. I almost drowned."

It was now Rose's turn. She was taller than both me and Alice, so she automatically came though last.. Her fingers came through the window first and clung onto the edge, heaving the rest of her body through the small gap in the wall. She sat firmly on the window still, and climbed down to meet the rest of us, fixing her hair.

"How about we buy you a drink?" She patted the stranger on the back and looked her in the eye. The woman nodded and looked at the floor.

"Damn!" Alice realised. "How long did it take for us to climb though? I bet the boys are already at the bar by now!"

"If they got in." I added.

Alice slid the latch and ran though the door, dragging me behind. I grabbed hold of Rose, who was still attached to the woman's shoulder and we dashed in a chain to the bar.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE, PLEASE READ!**

**You can contribute to this nest chapter ... Yes, you have to review. Yes, I can year you now "Oooh, do we HAVE to review?"**

**If you want to enter it, then yes. All you have to do is say whether you want the girls to get to the bar first, or the boys. So, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW !**

**The ones who get the most vote will .. get to the bar first !**


	7. Interupted

**I'd like to thank all of those who reviewed and voted for who would win the bet, and most of all to Cynthia-Ariana Diadem forgiving me an idea for this chater. I will let you know what it was in the author's not at the end of the chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

**BPOV**

Alice hauled me through the ocean of people who were all waving their arms above the crowd to the music. Rose was still glued to me, who was also dragging the poor French girl along with her. I felt pity over this woman. Partly because she had just been dumped clean by her boyfriend in front of hundreds of people in a tight humid club, but mostly because she had involuntary gotten herself involved with us. Having someone fall through a window on you whilst you were trying to get over a boy in a cubicle is one thing, but being landed on the head and almost drowning in the toilet is another, let alone have to spend the rest of the night with said person and their insane friends. What could she possibly have done wrong in a past life to deserve this?

"Damn it" Alice cursed, eyeing the bar where Edward, Jasper and Emmet were chatting to the waiter.

Rose grunted. "They may have won this time, but I'll have my way ..." She trailed off, thinking of the possibilities.

I noticed Edward positioned at the bar between Emmett and Jasper. His golden hair changed from orange, to green, to blue as the disco lights rotated above him. He was laughing along with his friends, drinking a pint of beer. I noticed the way he licked his lips after every sip.

"Oh well. We might as well get this over and done with. Do we have enough money?" Alice nudged me.

I nodded. Again, Alice took my hand. I got ready to be yanked backwards through the narrow gap between the people, but was surprisingly gently tugged by her side. Rose soon followed with our new _friend._

The boys looked in our direction, their eyes following us as we weaved our way through the maze of people to stand at their side.

"Oh, did we BEAT YOU!?!" I could her Emmett's voice above the music, which was very impressive considering I couldn't hear my own thoughts.

"Shut up." Rose replied spitefully, poking him in the stomach. I'd never seen her like this before. "So, what are you guys drinking?" She asked revealing her purse.

Jasper shook his head and placed his beer back down on the counter. "We decided ..." He looked at Edward. They grinned at each other. "To show you girls that we are gentlemen, and bought you your first round of drinks despite the fact you got here last."

"It was Jasper and I who decided." Edward added. "As you can see, Emmett obviously had nothing to do with it."

"You're lucky I don't want to waste this beer. Of course I had everything to do with the genius plan." Emmet looked hopefully at Rose.

"Chyeah right, you were the one protesting against it!" Edward spat jokingly, earning himself a glare from Emmett. "So, we didn't know what you drank, so we decided to walk the thin plank and risk it."

All three held up a delicate glass of hot pink liquid. The glass had a thin stand, and flared out at the top elegantly, holding a sparkly umbrella. Their hands looked like boulders compared to the very breakable wine glass, I thought they were about to snap between their fingers.

Alice didn't hesitate at all and carefully accepted the glass from Jasper, smiling flirtatiously at him. He seemed to like it. "Thank you." She mouthed. Taking her first sip, she lowered her head, but would occasionally let her eyes drift to his face alluringly.

Rose on the other hand took the glass from Emmett's fist with no care at all and drank it almost at once. She then leaned into him and thanked him for the drink, giving him her most attractive smile.

I took another look at the icy glass and unsurely accepted it. I hadn't tasted a cocktail such as this one before. The taste of alcohol was certainly there, but there was a hint of fruitiness in there somewhere too. I gulped down the rest of the frosty liquid and let out a loud breath. It was mouth-watering.

Edward smiled a crooked smile at me and rested my glass back on the bar.

"OH! Thank you!" I stuttered quickly, remembering I had forgotten to thank him for his kind gesture.

"No problem." He smiled crookedly. Again. That smile would stop traffic.

"Excuse-moi, It was nice meeting you but I think I should go and join my friends. They might be worried about me ..." With that, our new _friend _rushed towards a pack of girls who where circling a table in low leather bucket chairs. _Good, _I thought. They looked sane compared to my two friends.

"Hey Rose, wanna go _shake your body _on the dance floor?" Emmett made a shimmy to add to the effect, quoting the song which had just started playing. _(Shake your body mike check one, two ...)_

Without delay, Rose took the lead and wiggled her way to the crowd of sweaty people dancing under the disco ball, Emmett drooling behind.

"Oh, Jasper can we dance?" Alice pleaded, not even giving him the chance to reply and pushing him in the direction Rose and Emmett had gone not two seconds ago.

"And then there were two ..." I laughed.

"Did you want to dance?" Edward raised his eyebrows, indicating at the dense group synchronising on the dance floor.

"No thanks." I winced. "I can't dance to save my life."

He looked rather disappointed, but shrugged it off and sipped his drink.

I looked around and noticed the painful scowls I was receiving from almost every woman in the club. I recognised this look, but had never seen it directed at me before, jealousy. Their eyes then drifted from me, and stared hungrily at Edward.

"I'm a little uncomfortable with all these girls giving me daggers." I shifted.

"Why are they giving you death stares?"

"Well, they're eyes are on you most of the time, but keep darting back to me for less than a second."

"They're giving me evil looks too?"

"I wouldn't call them ... _evil _looks. It's more like they want to ... pounce on you!" My head fell back and I laughed to the ceiling.

"Seriously? I don't see it. You should see the way these French dudes keep eyeing you."

"Oh, my arse." I spat. "You're just saying that to make me feel good about myself. I'm lucky a guy like you is even talking to me."

"No, I'm not lying. A guy like what?"

Oh crap. I was hoping he wouldn't notice the meaning behind those words. "Well ... you know ... You're one of those boys who must have ... thousands of girls falling at their feet." I fought off a blush but failed. Hopefully it wasn't visible under all the foundation Alice had plastered my face with.

He chuckled. "You've got it all wrong. I'm not a player."

"No, that's not what I meant!" I jumped to my defence.

"I know, don't worry. But you should really see yourself tonight. You truly do look amazing." My cheeks burned at his compliment. I was positive my makeup wasn't thick enough to back me up this time. "I can't believe you can't see the looks they're giving you. I don't know _what _they'd to for your number ..."

"Oh, do I smell a bet?" I teased.

"You want a bet?" He mocked irresistibly.

"Sure!" I said confidently.

"What is it then?"

"We both go around the club and meet back here in half an hour. We must try to get as many phone numbers as possible, and I'm betting on you."

"And the looser?"

"HE has to ... steal food off of Emmett's plate the next time we all eat together."

He ran his fingers through his silky hair nervously. "I'm not sure about this ... that's pretty dangerous ..."

"I take it you're not in then." I sighed.

"I never said that!" He spat on his hand and held it out in front of me.

"What's this? ... Oh no, you don't insist on spit shakes too?" I whined.

"I take it you're not in then." He said, repeating my words so there was no way I could refuse. I spat in my own and seized his hand, cringing at the warm sticky texture.

I reached behind me and wiped my palm on the first canvas stool I felt.

"Qui sur la terre pensez-vous que vous êtes?" (Who the hell do you think you are?)

Crap. The stools weren't canvas, they were leather. I had just wiped my hand on someone's backside! Edward smirked at me and patted my shoulder. He'd obviously seen the person's face and knew they weren't happy. "And so it begins ..." He left me to explain for myself, fading into the bright colourful lights of the dance floor.

I turned around sluggishly, (if I had been moving any slower I would have been in reverse), to meet the face of whom I had just accidently groped from behind. She glared down at me, her yellow eyes piercing my skin I could almost feel them boring holes into my cheeks. I didn't get much time to look her over; all I saw were a pair of stingy, displeased eyes blazing at me.

"I-I'm sorry ..." I stuttered. "I tried to wipe my hand on the seat and ..."

"Vous ne devriez jamais faire le tour molester les filles comme ça. Tout simplement parce que vous êtes, ne vous donne pas la permission d'agir comme un homme! Je pensais que les femmes savent mieux que de chercher d'autres de l'arrière, d'autant qu'ils doivent savoir comment il est irrespectueux ..." (If you wish to know what this means, then please use google translator, that's what I use. It honestly isn't that important). She kept ranting on about human rights in French which I barely understood. I knew a fair bit of French, so there were only a few words I could make out. This was way out of my standards, only Alice could reply to it.

Eventually, I managed to slip away and start my search for telephone numbers. How was I supposed to tell apart those who were interested and those who were not? Edward seemed to notice them pretty easily, but no one looked like they wanted me to approach them.

**EPOV**

What was she on about? None of these girls even chanced a glimpse at me, let alone stare! How was I meant to get their numbers? Not to mention the fact that I didn't know much French, if I had any luck a few of them would understand English.

I squeezed my way through the masses of intimate dancers, and made my way to the plush leather couches where a group of women sat gossiping. There was a space between two brunettes who were gulping down florescent green cocktails.

"Excuse-moi ladies." I put on my smoothest voice and fell on the leather patch between the two girls. "Care if I join you?" There were around thirteen of them in all, their attention fixed on me. "Do any of you speak English?"

"Yes!" They replied all too eagerly as one.

"Great. So, are you having fun so far?" I leaned back on the cool material and lifted my arms onto the back of the sofa so that the two on either side rested on my shoulders. Who _was _I? This smooth talking womanizer was not me, and flirting with two girls at once was not respectful. Sure, I'd had my fare share of girlfriends in the past, but I had never met them like this, I'd always been a gentleman and introduced myself formally, made them feel special. I'd always pick them thoughtfully, not just chose any piece of candy from the counter.

"Where do you come from?" Asked an attractive ginger girl who was sitting opposite.

"America. Hence the accent." I chuckled.

"MmmMm ..." One with a black bob licked her lips. "I don't say this often, but you're the hottest guy I've seen all night!"

"Umm ... Thanks. So, what are you girls drinking?" They all had the same emerald cocktail placed gently in their thin hands.

"It's called Ninja Turtle – sweet and fruity." Another girl with curly blonde hair and eyelashes inches long replied.

"Not for the good girl." One of the brunettes next to me added, waving her eyebrows at me.

"I believe the Pink Lady cocktail is also delicious." I replied uncomfortably.

**BPOV**

I had managed to get twelve numbers so far from numerous men, and was now making my way back to the bar to meet Edward, for my half an hour was almost up. I was amazed at how much progress I had made, how was I supposed to know that Alice and Rose weren't laying about how easy it was to seduce men?

Charging through the sea of bodies, I couldn't help but notice a couple sitting (more like disposed) in a booth at the back of the club. Their faces were sealed as one, and their hands invading all personal space. The boy then moved to suck the girl's neck like a vampire, and that's when I saw her face. It was Rose! Her eyes were closed and her mouth agape. The man lifted himself off of her and supported his body on the booth chair, resting his heavy arm around her shoulder. It was Emmett, no surprise he was grinning wickedly. She didn't usually let her guard down so quickly.

Moving on from the scene, I passed Jasper and Alice dancing as one in the centre of the club as the crowd sang wildly. Her back was facing him as their hips moved mutually to the swing of the music. His steady hands were placed on her waist and her arms were wrapped around his neck behind her. She then turned around to face him and dipped to the floor, rising slowly as her hands raced up his shirt. This wasn't unusual for Alice, she would always dance with boys like this when we snuck into a club in Port Angeles (if we didn't get caught, which usually was the case), but this was different. They had an uncommon connection.

I was really happy to see how quickly they had bonded, and smiled to myself quietly, drifting back to the bar while Edward sat counting papers. He smiled as I approached and patted the stool next to him for me to sit down.

"How many did you get?" I asked taking the seat.

"Thirteen." He placed a pile of pink papers in front of me, all scribbled with unfamiliar phone numbers.

"Looks like you don't have long to live." I shook my head, dropping scraps of paper on the bar one by one so he could count them himself.

"Twelve." He paused. "Damn, I hope Emmett doesn't have lasagne next or I'll be kissing my arse good bye sooner than I thought. He's really touchy about his lasagne."

That gave me an idea for later on during the week. "Why, thank you very much for that bit of detail." I smiled an evil smile and waved the waiter over. "Excuse-moi, could you put these in the bin for me? ... You do speak English, don't you?"

"Of course I do Madame." He replied kindly and scooped up the clump of papers.

"Would you mind throwing these out too, please?" Edward handed his over in a neat pile. The man added it to my untidy heap and dropped them in the bin behind the bar.

"So, Bella. I'm just curious here ... what's your full name?" Edward cocked his head to one side in question.

"Isabella Marie Swan. And yourself?" I nodded once.

"Edward Anthony Mason."

"Are – " I began asking him another question, but was interrupted by Alice's drilling voice.

"Bell-AAAH! I think it's time we all go, the last bus leaves in five minutes and we need to be back at the hotel in fifteen minutes." Jasper was mounted behind her, his hands still fixed to her hips from when they were partying.

Rose appeared at her shoulder, toeing Emmet by the elbow. "This way guys." We followed her to the exit and stood in a tight group at the bus stop, shielding from the cold like penguins as we waited for the bus.

********

Crashing onto the fifth floor, we reached for our room keys and started fiddling with the lock on door 501.

"What are you guys still doing here? Shouldn't you be getting back to your room?" Rose prodded Emmett's stomach.

"You never know." He slurred. "That Mike creep could have snuck into your room while you were out, and is now waiting for you in your room with three pairs of handcuffs."

"As much as I know Mike wouldn't think twice about doing that, he doesn't have the brains or the patience to break into our room and wait for us to return." I said pointedly.

The boys ignored my comment and stood with us.

"Damn it." Alice huffed impatiently. "The key's not fitting."

"You're stoned hun, that's why." Jasper teased.

"Well, just use a clip like you did with Mike's room the other night." I suggested.

"Good idea." Her eyes widened and she slipped a grip from her spiky black hair, turning it in the lock quickly.

The door opened with a creek, inviting us into a dark steamy room. There were muffled noises and scratching sounds coming from the gloomy bed where there was only a side lamp alight by the window. Rose switched the light on automatically and strutted her way to the chest of drawers, but stopped in her tracks. Neither of us were prepared for what we saw next.

Taz, our French teacher was wearing a pair of cotton green shorts, and a white t-shirt. She was paralysed on top of what looked like a MAN! Their lips were red and swollen and their hair tangled in each other's eyes.

"Mr. Banner ... Dude." Emmett swayed. "Why are you in Rosalie, Alice and Bella's bed with a woman? I didn't know you had it in you!"

Taz threw herself off of the boy's teacher and began gathering a bunch of clothes scattered on the floor. She put on a pair of thick framed glasses and fled. Who knew someone as bony and lanky as her was such a _badass _as to have it off in her student's hotel room. What was wrong with hers?

"What are you boys doing in my room with a bunch of girls?" He roared.

"First of all." He nearly tripped over but steadied himself on Edward who was still gawping at Mr. Banner. "This is the girl's room, so I believe the question is what are YOU doing in here with THEIR French teacher? And second of all, we were taking them back in case that Mike Newton had broken into their room while they were out."

"Emmett, I can see from how drunk you are that you don't realise that this is MY ROOM." He bellowed. "So, GET OUT!"

Emmett opened his mouth to talk back again, but was stopped by Jasper who put a hand over his mouth, and was pulled back into the corridor by Edward, the door hurling in his face.

"What was THAT for?" He wined, nearly tripping over his own feet again.

"Damn. We really did come to the wrong room." Edward sniggered, pointing at the brass numbers nailed to the wooden door. It read _'401'__. _

"Shit!" I breathed. "We're on level four, not five."

"Well, at least we know why we keep ending up at the same field trips as you!" He chortled.

*****

After reaching the correct floor and entering the correct room, we hugged the buys good by one by one and changed into my embarrassing nightwear, settling down under the chilly covers.

"We should check on Angela tomorrow morning." Alice decided. "We haven't seen her since yesterday; I hope she's feeling better."

"Yes." I agreed.

"Guys ..." Rose's face lit up. "I need to talk to you about something."

"Spill." Alice's eyes almost popped out of her head. I already knew what it would be about.

"Well ... I think I really like Emmett. I mean, really! It's only been a couple of days since we met though ..."

"I know how you feel." Alice sighed. "I know I dance with a lot of men at clubs, but with Jasper it felt ... special, like we were the only two there, everyone else seemed to have been blocked out."

"That's exactly how I feel! Like, when we were in the booth – "

"I noticed." I jumped in. "I saw you while I was walking past."

"What did she see Rose?" Alice pouted.

"Oh, just me and Emmett ..." She left the sentence unfinished, knowing Alice would understand.

"EEEEP!" She squealed. "That's SO romantic!"

"Not really, we were in full view Alice ..."

"But it felt like you were alone didn't it?"

"Well, yes but – "

"Then you WERE alone!"

Rose picked up her pillow and threw it at Alice's face. She just giggled and dropped it to the floor. "So, Bella ..." Rose eyed me.

"What?" I questioned.

"Don't act dumb, you know what we mean. What about you and Edward?" Alice came to sit beside me on the bed.

"Any fireworks?" Rose joined us.

"I don't know ..." I wondered. "It's obvious he only sees me as a friend, but when he smiles ..." I closed my eyes slowly and opened them again. "It makes me feel like that smile is meant for only me."

"You never know." Alice nudged my side. "He might like you too."

"I don't think so." My stomach felt empty at the thought. "But I'm perfectly happy to just be his friend; he's a really fun guy to talk to. And to win at a bit." I whispered the last bit, tittering to myself.

"Hang on a minute ..." Rose raised one eyebrow and looked at me sternly in the eye, holding my chin up and examining my face. "You're blushing slightly, and you just laughed to yourself ... What happened?"

Alice narrowed her eyes at me, looking for the slight blush dancing on my cheeks. "We had a bet." I started. "I bet that he'd get more phone numbers in thirty minutes, and he bet against me. He got more than me, obviously, so I won." Alice looked let down. She was clearly expecting a full confession on how I was completely and irrationally in love with Edward, and that we had snuck out to have it off in the back seat of a stolen car. There was no question to why she was disappointed; she was in fact, a gossip queen.

I have an idea after seeing you two tonight." I broke the silence, looking at Rose. "And after learning something new about Emmett ..." I leaned into our little circle to reveal my charade.

**********************************************************************

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!: Cynthia-Ariana Diadem gave me the idea of having the boys be gentlemen and already be there with a round of drinks for the girls when they got there, so .. *claps* thank you Cynthia-Ariana Diadem XD**

**Please Review, and tell me what you think of Taz and Mr. Banner ! Oo-er, I wasn't planning on having that as part of the story but when it came to me, I thought this was the only oppertunity I had to fit it in. Hopefully the next chapter will be up by the weekend, if not sooner.**

**Review, review, review !**


	8. Fifth Wheel

**Thank you so much to those who reviewed, i truly appreciate it. I hope you like this next chapter, it was the hardest one to write so far because I don't particually like it, but it is crushal to the story line. Before you start reading, I'd also like to add in case you didn't know, that a malteeser is a brunette who'se commom sense is like a blondes, so when I describe Tanya as a malteeser, it means that she's died her hair blonde.**

**BPOV**

I dragged myself out of the snug, warm bed at the sound of Alice's wakeup call on her phone. I grunted at the worst sound in the world and stole her phone from the side, throwing it on the floor at an attempt to break it.

"HEY, DON'T DO THAT! THAT PHONE WAS A GIFT FROM AUNT ESME!" She complained loudly, waking Rosalie in the process.

"Shut the hell up." She moaned groggily, rubbing her eyes. "You know what I'm like in the morning." Her face was hidden by the hood of her beagle jumper.

The blaring BEEP sound was still playing, causing my head to swell. I picked it up and pressed a few buttons on the touch screen, hoping to somehow mute the phone. Or even better; break it. "Alice, would you turn this bloody thing off?" I shoved the device in her stomach and went to pick out my outfit for today, leaving her to sort it out by herself.

"I know it's roasting outside, but bring a sweater today because we're going to Louvre art museum, and there'll probably be air con." Alice instructed, killing the air drumming music.

"No doubt that's where the boys will be going too after what we saw last night." Rosalie shuffled her way to the bathroom and locked the door.

"I blame Emmett." I accused, choosing a pair of denim shorts, a white tank top and a blue cotton sweater from my drawer.

Alice gave me a muddled look. "Why?"

"He was the one who entered floor number four in the elevator."

"Aha, but it was you who lead us to the door. You should have checked the number before encouraging ME to pick the lock! Now it looks like we purposely broke into Mr. Banner's room, Taz won't be happy with us when we go down to meet her. After all, she was probably up all night thinking of a good way to scold us."

"Yeah, you're right; she's not the smoothest person at comebacks. Remember that time in class when the French transfer student gave her a lecture on how to teach French properly? She was speechless and just let him teach the class."

"I have to say, that transfer was a much better French teacher than she could ever be."

Rose re-appeared from the bathroom looking like a glamour model. "We have thirty minutes to be down at breakfast, so we should hurry up and check on Angela soon before we go down. Hopefully she'll be joining us today, she's already missed two whole days." She smiled.

We got dressed, fixed our hair, packed our bags for the day and breezed through to next door. I used my key to open the door quickly and stepped into the room quietly, not wanting to wake her up. Surprisingly, she was awake, but was still sniffing and coughing involuntary. I noticed her shaky hands as she removed her clothes from the cupboards and placed them in her red suitcase.

"Angela?" I asked. She whipped her head around, revealing her exhausted face. Her nose was red, and her eyes puffy from rubbing. "Are you ok?" I gasped. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to the airport to meet my parents. They're flying back to Forks with me." She sniffed. "The local doctor came to take a look at me yesterday, he said it was just a mere flu and that it will be gone in a few days with some medication, but when I rang my mum she insisted I visit Carlisle. She doesn't trust anyone else since that Norwegian doctor mistook my first period pains for appendicitis"

"I don't blame her." Alice butted in. "Carlisle is the best. He's the one who always fixes Bella."

"If I was ill on holiday I wouldn't want to see anyone but Carlisle." Rose added.

"So you're leaving?" I pouted.

"Yes, unfortunately. My mum won't accept foreign medicines. Taz booked a cab for me to get to the airport to meet my parents, I should really get going. Sorry." She dropped her head and walked towards us, toeing her bag. "I would hug you guys, but I don't want to contaminate you."

"We don't care!" I protested, flinging my arms around her neck. Alice and Rose joined in immediately, nearly knocking Angela's weak body to the floor.

"When we get back to Forks we'll phone you straight away. There's a lot to tell you already, but it looks like your ride is here." She pointed sadly out the window where a dirty yellow taxi skidded into the car park.

"I'll be fine." She breathed, leading us out the room and locking the door behind her, handing Rose the keys. "You should take this key in case one of you wants to use this as a spare room or anything."

"We'll come down with you; we've got to get to breakfast after all." Rose gave Angela a hopeful smile and guided her to the lift. All four of us linked arms as we reached ground floor, and escorted our best friend to the old car. Alice opened the back door for her and I took her bag, hurling it in the boot which meanwhile, Rose had opened for me.

"Hey Swan." Mike rested his skinny arm around my shoulders. I shuddered at his touch and tried to shrug it off. "What has one hundred and forty eight teeth and holds back the incredible hulk?"

"What?" I grunted frustratingly.

"MY ZIPPER!" He hit me on the back and laughed loudly into my ear. I didn't respond. "Yeah, we should get inside for some breakfast. How do you like your eggs in the morning then Bella?"

"Unfertilised." I replied dryly and strode past him. This time it was I who dragged Alice and Rose to the seats.

**EPOV**

There wasn't much to see in the reception area, so waiting ten minutes for the girls to arrive went by pretty slow. Eventually, they arrived with their teacher, Taz, and waited in a mass for her to call the register in groups.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale, Marie Alice Brandon and Bella Marie Swan?" She called awkwardly, avoiding all eye contact with them.

"Yes Miss." They sang. Their teacher lowered her head even more and faded purple.

"I didn't know their full names till now." Jasper announced. "Bet they don't know ours ..."

"Hey guys." Bella, Alice and Rosalie hiked in our direction and met us half way. "Hang over?" Rose accused, noticing the bruises under Emmett's eyes.

He cleared his throat. "Would a certain Miss Rosalie Hale care for a private tour around the museum by a certain Emmett Mcarty?"

"How did you find that out?" She frowned, leaning on his right arm.

"We heard the register."

"Hmm ..." Alice begun. "So, what's your full name Jaz?"

"Jasper Whitlock." He smiled caringly at her.

After that, we set off to look around museum Louvre. To my surprise, Emmett took Rose's hand in his and led her on. He'd never warmed up to a girl so fast before. The building was exquisite, marble walls, glass stair cases and the most beautiful sculptures. My favoured sculpture was made by Antoine-Louis Barye, called Lion and Serpent.

We then took a dinner break before we moved on to the paintings.

"Do you have lasagne?" Emmett asked the waitress loudly.

"Désolé Monsieur, we only have what's on the menu."

"Ok then, I'll have a baguette with ham, tomato, lettuce, tuna, cheese and mayonnaise with a side order of chips."

The rest of us ordered a couple of sandwiches too.

The waitress wrote down our order and gave us a small smile. "D'accord"

"And also the vegetable soup with some buttered toast, muffin and two packets of salt and vinegar chrisps."

"D'accord"

"Ooh, and the – "

"Em. Let her go. If you want more food later we'll get some." Rosalie but in.

"Honestly Rose." I shook my head. "He'll need a hell of a lot more than that to keep him going for a couple of hours. Not to mention satisfy you at the same time." I couldn't help myself, but as soon as it escaped my mouth I knew it was probably the biggest mistake I had made since that time I forgot to order Emmett's pizza on his birthday.

My arm muscle suddenly felt limp and tightened at a rocklike collision. Rosalie smirked and blew at her scrunched muscle.

"Who knew you were so strong babe." Emmet chuckled.

"Well, I can't take all the credit. I did learn fro – Ouch! Bells, what was that for?"

"BELLA taught you to punch like that?" Emmet bawled. Rosalie nodded, grinning at Bella.

_Mental note: Don't piss off Bella. _I had to admit, she did look delightfully charming when she was angry.

I couldn't stop thinking of the fireworks I felt when I caught her in the Tower of Terror and the heat between our two bodies when she didn't let go. Why had she clung onto me for so long? Did she feel the spark too? It was highly unlikely; we were after all, just friends.

It's not that I wasn't happy for Jasper and Emmett for finding such a connection with Alice and Rose, there was just a part of me that felt somewhat jealous, tough I had no idea where it came from. It had only been a few days since we met the girls in the hall way, but we bonded and laughed together like old friends.

As clumsy and wild as Bella was, having her as a friend was ... intriguing. When the time comes to leave Paris, I'll be sure of keeping in touch with her, with Alice and with Rose. They were a pack of unusual, crazy girls who were willing to get their hands dirty at any circumstances, just like us, which is how we fused so easily.

"Well, mum did warn me about you queer Northern girls." Jasper mused, snapping me out of my trance.

Rosalie somehow encouraged Emmett not to order another round of food when we'd finished scoffing, so we could complete as much of Louvre museum as possible before we left for the hotel in our separate coaches. I had managed to steal one chip off Emmett's plate during the fraction of a second break which he took to quickly glance at Rose, and swallowed it without chewing. Bella's jaw dropped at my performance completely astounded that I had actually succeeded to pinch an item from Emmett's plate without him noticing. I was also jarred at my succession; it wasn't usually that easy to pull a stunt like that.

We were making our way though a grand wide corridor to the room where the famous Mona Lisa hung. Unfortunately for Jasper, Alice began flirting with one of the French tour guides we happened to come across on our way.

"So, how long have you been working in this BEAUTIFUL place?" She giggled. I could tell by the devious look on her face that this was all a charade to see Jasper's reaction. She kept sneaking quick glimpses of him over the man's shoulder.

"Hey!" Jasper cut in. "You're a tour guide; you're supposed to be showing us what items are! What's this?" He asked furiously, waving his hand behind himself at any object which may just happen to be there.

"That Monsieur is a fire extinguisher." He replied too kindly.

"Want me to take a picture of you with it Jaz?" Emmett yelled, holding up his camera in front of Jasper.

"Oh, what the hell ... Emmett, Edward, come and join me." He smiled, motioning to the fire extinguisher and approaching the tour guide. "Excuse-moi, could you take a picture for us?"

Jasper leaned casually on the wall by the fire extinguisher, crossing his arms across his chest. Emmett put on a wide grin and pointed at the red object whilst I kneeled on one knee and gave a thumb up. When the light flashed, we winked at the camera.

"You guys are such posers." Bella poked my chest playfully.

The guide led us through a large white arch and into the colossal hall which lay before us. The hall it's self wasn't much, just a basic room with a wooden floor, but it was the pictures that intrigued. The walls were masked in famous pictures, big and small, all painted by tens of different artists.

"Ugh, she seriously needs a manicure!" Who other than Alice would be insulting the famous Mona Lisa?

"And some foundation, her face is so pale!" Oh, Rose, that's who.

"What are you two on about? Leonardo da Vinci painted this beautiful picture for Lisa del Giocondo, the wife of wealthy Florentine silk merchant Francesco del Giocondo. Her gaze is fixed on the observer, and welcomes us in. The composition of the figure evokes an ambiguous effect; we're attracted to her, but stay a safe distance away for she is a divine creature. This was one of the first paintings to depict the sitter before an imaginary landscape, and all you have to comment about is her NAILS?" Bella lectured both Rose and Alice as they stood before the painting. They didn't look star stuck as I, Jasper and Emmett were. They just shrugged and re-scanned the portrait before them, as if reciting an essay about a single picture was a typical Bella thing to do.

"Looks like you've got a bit of a competition here Eddo." Emmett nudged me in the stomach with his elbow.

Bella turned round. "What's he talking about?"

"I took History of Art as a subject in high school." I replied, insecure.

"Me too!" She squealed, rather like Alice. "What other subjects do you do then?" The others lost interest in our conversation and moved on to the next picture, leaving us to speak school alone.

"Medic, Chemistry, Biology, Music and physical education."

"You're a musician?" She raised her eyebrows.

"I play the piano and the guitar. Jasper also plays the guitar, we have a band together but it's not that successful, we don't get to practice much due to after school activities and so on. Emmett plays the drums for us ... I know what you're thinking – bad idea, but he's surprisingly good, I guess he just enjoys making a racket."

"You have a band?! That's awesome, you must play for us someti – " She stopped mid sentence, obviously remembering how far apart we lived and looked to the ground.

"So, what did you take?" I continued, breaking the silence between us.

"History of Art, like I said, Mathematics, English, English literature and physical education."

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I'm surprised you do P.E."

"Well, when choosing our subjects, Alice managed to persuade me to take P.E with her. I totally regret it now, since I've broken nine bones, three of which weren't mine during practice, so coach just makes me run the track to keep me from putting the other students in danger. By switching to cross country, I've managed to prevent many classmates' from unwanted trips to the A and E department, but that hasn't reduced how often I visit. Although, I now have amazing stamina!" A red blush stained her cheeks. She was so cute.

"Do you have your own personal doctor then?" I teased.

"Well ... I know every member of staff by first name, and often visit them for Sunday lunch. Especially Dr Carlisle and his wife Esme – she can cook –, he's the only doctor I'll settle for. He'll treat me immediately no matter what he's dealing with at the time, so I appreciate that."

"I see, so Dr. Carlisle is your personal doctor."

"No, not _personal _doctor, he treats people other than me."

"But he's willing to dump them on some other guy when you come in with an injury?"

"Yeah, he knows my paren – "

"Does he come to your house if you fall down closer to your home?"

" .. Y-yes, but – "

"Then he's a personal doctor."

Bella sighed in defeat and we returned to the group together who were viewing another portrait of a woman. I was so intrigued by all the art in the museum; I hadn't had time to realize how big the museum really was. It was immense!

"Edd-IIEEEE!" Apparently not. Unfortunately, Louvre wasn't big enough to escape Tanya and her irritatingly high pitched squeal. "Come and take a picture with me and one of the statues!" She grabbed my upper arm and began tugging on it.

I snatched my arm back. "No."

"Come on, Lauren will take the picture for us." I hadn't been firm enough.

I gave Emmett pleading eyes. It was times like these that I regretted ever throwing his microwave in the fountain on campus. To be honest, he deserved it. He kept using it to warm up pre-made pancakes early in the morning, waking me up with the loud DING when they were ready. Now he was seeking revenge.

I was stumbling backwards as Tanya dragged me along, trying my best to think of which words would dispose of her without being too insulting. I'd swatted her away before on the bus, why couldn't I do it again? Why did I have to be such a gentleman when she didn't deserve it? I hated this girl but I refused to hurt her feelings, it wasn't something I enjoyed doing to young women. They were small and fragile, only I was forgetting Tanya wasn't.

Tanya pulled me through the arch way and into another room. I took one last look at Bella before she disappeared behind the wall. Her face tightened and relaxed when she saw me looking. What was that emotion? Disappointment? Jealousy? I didn't know.

I was flung against a tall male statue outside and ordered to 'stay put'. Lauren held her camera up and snapped a picture of me sitting on the base of the statue bored and disturbed, Tanya sat beside me and leaned her head on my shoulder. I tried to throw her head off my arm by lifting it once or twice before the flash, but she wouldn't budge.

Lauren showed the picture to Tanya, who grinned widely and put away the camera. She then turned to me and tapped my chest. "I wish you were a door so I could slam you all day long."

I flinched. This girl was driving me up the wall with her cheesy pick up lines. No doubt she searched them on google, she wasn't capable of coming up with more than two worded sentences.

"So, are you going to stay with us for the rest of the day here? There's only about two hours left." I could tell this wasn't Lauren's idea, Tanya had probably gone over a charade with her before they came to get me and gave her a couple of lines to speak.

"No." I said not compressed enough. "I'm getting back to Jas – Bella, she's probably wondering where I got to." I emphasized Bella's name and smirked to myself. This would certainly set Tanya off.

"Who's ... Bella." She almost spat the name.

"We met a group of girls from the other school. We've been hanging out with them since we bumped into them at Disney land."

Tanya was now turning an awful shade of red, which secured my opinion on how gorgeous Bella looked when she blushed, although this was from rage, not embarrassment.

"So, you've been ... _with _them for three days?" She was struggling to hold bag her fiery anger.

"Yep." I nodded probably too enthusiastically. "Last night we went to club _L'eclipse_ with them, we took a bus there and back." I loved this!

"Where's _L'eclipse_?"

"I better get going, she'll be waiting."

"We'll walk with you Edward!" She clung to my arm like a child at a horse race as I paced quickly in the direction of the room I had left them in. I couldn't shake it off.

The hall was empty, despite the paintings on the walls costing millions of dollars and the other tourists admiring the work. Where had they gone?

"Damn, looks like they left you Edward." Lauren shook her head all too happily.

I stride through archways and courtyards looking for my friends followed by Tanya and Lauren. Although I wanted to find them, I was actually trying to get lost. Being alone was preferable than being stuck with these two sticks of plastic.

Lauren was like a tail to Tanya, and just my luck, I'd pulled the long straw and ended up with Tanya as my tail.

The next two hours went by all too slowly. Escaping the clones was harder than imagined, I even found myself hiding in the rest room for around half an hour until the genitor came in, exposing my hiding place to the girls who were waiting right outside when the door opened.

I was devastated when we got back to the reception at five o clock to discover that the girls had left nearly fifteen minutes before with their school. Surely I had made it clear enough how much I resented Tanya. I wanted to confront Bella and make sure she was ok. Confirm that I hadn't hurt her feelings when I'd involuntary been man-napped by the fabricate malteeser. Establish if I had read her emotions right before I was yanked away.

Who was I kidding, of course she wasn't jealous, but she would definitely be angry at me for leaving her as the fifth wheel.

I'd need to talk to her alone.

Back at the hotel room, I went for a quick shower but returned to an empty bedroom. They'd left only a mere note on the coffee table by the bucket chair, reading:

_Gone to the lobby, be back in half an hour._

I threw on a simple t shirt, jeans and trainers and took the stairs down to the lobby where they claimed to be, but there was no sign of them what so ever. The seats were full of students from both schools, but none contained Jasper or Emmett. What were they playing at?

**BPOV**

Edward had left me as a fifth wheel while he went off to take a picture with Tanya. I thought he hated her, but I suppose I was wrong. He was too much of a nice guy to go off with the lights of Tanya, it didn't make any sense.

What confused me the most was that I wasn't angry at him for leaving me alone to take a picture with Tanya; I was devastated because he had left me for another _girl._ If Edward had gone off with a guy, except for being the odd one out, it wouldn't have gotten to me so much. Surely he wasn't having such an impact on me; we were only friends after all.

I was lying on my bed in our hotel room, gazing at the creamy white ceiling above me, fascinated by the wave patterns created by the brush. Alice and Rosalie were having a quiet conversation over by the kettle and the hair dryer on the vanity table. Although they were quite a distance from me and speaking under their breath, I still managed to make out a few words of what they were saying.

"Spare room ...... set up ...... meet." What were they planning?

"Bella." Alice pounced on me. "We're going down to the lobby, do you want to come with?"

"Naah, I'm fine here, I'm a little tired from last night actually. I didn't get to sleep until late. Besides, the ceiling's really ... intriguing." I yawned. I wasn't usually this boring, but it was true. I had barely slept two hours the night before because I was shifting in my covers all night worrying about Angela. Now I knew she would be safe with her parents, I could relax.

"Ok, we'll see you later then." I could have sworn there was a slight twinkle in Alice's eyes before she hugged me (followed by Rose) and headed out the door.

I fell asleep immediately. Alone.

*********************************

**AUTHOR'S NOTE! Please read:**

**I know that wasn't the nicest chapter to read, or the funnest chapter yet, but it is crushal to the story line, and needed to be there to link to later chapters.**

**Don't worry, Edward will find a way to make it up to Bella, and you will find out what all this secrecy between Alice and Rose is, and where Jasper and Emmett got to.**

**Don't forget to Review review review !!**


End file.
